Horizonte sin final
by Yuki-Sanae
Summary: ...Lo último que pudo ver antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, fueron unos ojos luminosos y claros que se le quedaron gravados en la mente… Unos hermosos ojos dorados..." Inu/Kag Mir/San CAP 5 UP!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! bueno, esta es la segunda historia que publico aquí. La vengo escribiendo hace algún tiempo y espero que sea de su agrado. Es una historia de amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome, claro siempre las cosas no son tan faciles. Y bueno, además quería agradecer a los que han entrado para leerla = ) y también, invitarlos a que lean mi otro fic: Cuando el telón se cierra.

Me he esforzado mucho para escribir y solo pido una oportunidad para que lean y vean si les gusta. Desde ya gracias : )

Yuki- chan

*Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ya que son creación de Rumiko Takahashi*

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La noche estaba más oscura que nunca, no obstante, la hermosa luna alumbraba desde lo alto y sus destellos plateados iluminaban la playa. Desde la habitación se podía oír el rugir del agua, ya que solo unos cuantos pasos en la arena se interponían entre la casa y el mar. El oleaje era perfecto: suaves olas llegaban reventando en la orilla, y la espuma se desvanecía en la arena húmeda…

La brisa fresca entraba por la ventana, mientras que las cortinas danzaban junto a ella y sentada frente a su escritorio y con la luz encendida de la lámpara, una chica dormía sobre libros y apuntes. Su cabello enredado a causa de la brisa que entraba, le cubría el rostro, pero en él se podía apreciar el cansancio y el esfuerzo de tantos días sin dormir.

_ Kagome, ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz femenina desde atrás de la puerta, quien al no oír respuesta, entró sin más, y al verla durmiendo sobre el escritorio, sonrió levemente- Mi niña…- murmuró.

Poco a poco la chica abrió los ojos. Se irguió en la silla y estiró los brazos hacia adelante. Restregó sus ojos y le costó trabajo asimilar que ya eran las cinco de la madrugada.

_ ¡Hay no!- se levantó rápido de la silla, miró asustada el reloj de su mesita de velada y luego confirmó en el reloj de su muñeca- ¡no puede ser!, ¡En dos horas tengo que salir y me falta mucho que estudiar!

_ Kagome, cálmate hija, no te hará bien tanto esfuerzo.

_ ¡No puedo reprobar este examen!- dijo desesperada volviéndose a sentar en la silla y poniéndose a estudiar.

Su madre se angustió un poco y salió de la habitación, dejando a Kagome sola... Pero era cierto, no podía reprobar ese examen, ya que tanto esfuerzo durante varios días, no podían ser en vano. Su madre suspiró apoyada en la puerta y al rato volvía a entrar en la habitación de la chica, pero esta vez con un vaso de leche tibia para ella.

A poco más de una hora más tarde, Kagome había dejado sus libros y corría por la casa buscando sus cosas y arreglándose para ir a la universidad. Se dio un baño de agua caliente y luego se vistió acorde con la estación, con una falda rosa pálido que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, una blusa blanca sin mangas y sandalias del mismo color, tomó su bolso y finalmente salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera desayunar. La universidad se encontraba a tres cuartos de hora y debía tomar el tren para llegar a tiempo. Compró el boleto en la estación, y fue hacia el andén a esperar el tren que pasaría en diez minutos más. Suspiró agitada ya que había corrido mucho para llegar a tiempo. Mientras esperaba, sacó de su bolso sus apuntes y comenzó a releerlos. Comenzaba a dormirse cuando el silbato del tren le hizo dar un respingo del susto. Subió al tren y se acomodó junto a una ventana. Aún llevaba sus apuntes en la mano, pero ya no quería saber más de ellos, de manera que sus ojos apreciaron el paisaje durante todo el camino mientras su mente se sumergía en una inmensa paz y tranquilidad.

El paisaje que rodeaba a la vía férrea era verde, pues muchos árboles y arbustos decoraban con sus colores y frutos. Parecía increíble pensar que un lugar así estuviese tan cerca de la ciudad.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, caminó un par de cuadras para llegar a la universidad, la cual se rodeaba de diversos jardines sembrados de flores y árboles de cerezo que se agitaban levemente con la suave brisa del verano. La universidad era enorme, y cientos de jóvenes entraban y salían del edificio que se alzaba al final de la arboleda.

_ Buenos días, jóvenes- dijo el calvo profesor entrando en el salón con un montón de exámenes en una mano y un maletín en la otra.

Kagome estaba nerviosa por el examen, pero se sentía segura de haber estudiado y en cuanto tuvo el papel sobre su banco, comenzó a escribir sin dudar ni un instante. Casi dos horas después sonó el timbre y todos dejaron sus lápices sobre la mesa. El examen había acabado.

La chica salió del aula preocupada pero a la vez sentía que lo había logrado y que aprobaría. Pero sin darle más vueltas, dirigió la vista a su reloj. Las diez de la mañana con diez minutos. Debía ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, en la cafetería del centro de Tokio, la que no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad y se fue tranquila hacia allí ya que era aún temprano para comenzar su turno. Al llegar al café se fue directamente a su casillero y al abrirlo, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue su delantal y su uniforme. Suspiró. Se vistió con él y luego se dirigió a atender a las mismas personas que a diario se sentaban en las mismas mesas y bebían las mismas bebidas a diario…a diario. Pero debía hacerlo, debía trabajar aunque fuese todo tan monótono cada día, ya que sus estudios no se pagaban solos y debía reunir el dinero suficiente, aún cuando el que su trabajo le propinaba era muy escaso.

Cuando llegó el anochecer su horario terminó y se fue. Caminó por la acera con calma, pues era temprano para ir a la estación. Miró con angustia a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor. Ejecutivos con su maletín caminando muy aprisa, personas hablando por sus celulares, estudiantes llevando cuadernos en sus manos, todo un mundo que se esforzaba por surgir en la vida y todos con un mismo destino. La chica suspiró y bajó la vista al suelo, a la vez que un hombre joven pasó por su lado, vestido de elegante traje con corbata. Él solo vio el flequillo de la chica cubriendo su mirada. Pasó por su lado como todos los demás que caminaban por la calle…y entró en la cafetería.

Él se sentó en el mesón y pidió un café. Revisó algunos papeles que llevaba en el maletín con la vista cansada, sus hermosos ojos dorados se cerraban lentamente, pero su orden había llegado y entonces bebió de la bebida caliente para despertar de su cansancio. Estuvo un rato sentado mientras miraba por la ventana o bien, posaba la mirada sobre cada rincón del lugar, al cual nunca antes había acudido. Era un Café nuevo, que había abierto ese año. Siempre pasaba por afuera, y esa noche se decidió a entrar. Pero ya debía ir a casa. Se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y se marchó.

Corría algo de viento, y su cabello flameaba a su compás. El joven hombre caminó unas cuantas cuadras y llegó al estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado su automóvil, uno de los pocos que quedaban a esas horas. Subió en el y fue con destino a su hogar. Pensaba en muchas cosas mientras conducía: en su vida, en su hija…suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de miles de destellos de angustia, tristeza y soledad. Volvía a recordar a esa mujer…Cuanto había sufrido por su partida…Dios… ¿Qué había hecho mal? Era lo que cada noche se preguntaba antes de dormir, sintiendo el vacío junto a el, sintiendo como era solo su perfume el que se impregnaba en las sabanas…pero faltaba otro…aquel que lo había embrujado y que también lo había abandonado… Ahora solo quería olvidar. Y sin embargo nunca podía abandonar el recuerdo.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, las altas rejas de una mansión se abrían lentamente para darle paso al joven de la mirada dorada que había llegado a su hogar en su deportivo negro. Cuando entró a la casa, una linda y pequeña niña de unos tres o cuatro años, con el cabello largo y negro, ojos ámbar igual que él, y un vestido azul, corrió a pegarse a su pierna, mientras reía a carcajadas de lo emocionada y feliz.

_ ¡Papi!, ¡Por fin llegaste!- le dijo feliz la pequeña aún pegada a él.

_ ¡Kaoru!- sonrió, mientras la alzaba en sus brazos- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

_ Esperando que llegaras- le besa la mejilla.

_ ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés despierta?

_ Lo mismo le dije yo- llegó diciendo una anciana de cabello blanco, mientras llevaba en sus manos el pijama de la pequeña-, pero la niña insistió en querer verlo antes de dormir- hizo una pausa- Buenas noches, joven Inuyasha.

_ Kaede, Buenas noches- sonrió a la anciana y luego se dirigió a su niña- Bueno, mi pequeña, es hora de ir a dormir.

Inuyasha, cargando a la niña, cruzó el vestíbulo para llegar a un salón donde se alzaba una enorme escalera, cuyos escalones tapizados bordeaban la pared, daban una vuelta y llegaban a un pasillo, del cual no se veía su final desde abajo. El joven y la pequeña subieron la escalera y tras unos cuantos pasos, llegaron a la alcoba de ella. Era hermosa: Las paredes de color rosa y la cama que era del mismo color se encontraba en el centro adornándola un dosel color blanco invierno, cuyas telas caían a cada costado del lecho. A los pies de la cama había un baúl aparentemente lleno de juguetes. Toda la habitación estaba llena de juguetes y peluches esparcidos por la alfombra.

El joven cambió de ropa a la niña y la cubrió con las mantas. Vio las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal, del cual sus puertas daban al balcón. Se acercó con paso apesadumbrado y desde ahí vio el enorme jardín, el cual tenía una piscina grande en el centro. Kaede regaba las plantas afuera. Habían muchas flores creciendo y árboles colmados de hojas y frutos. Inuyasha dirigió su vista hacia el final del jardín donde una enredadera cubría la muralla. Suspiró y cerró los ojos fuerte, pero dándose ánimos dio la vuelta dando un segundo suspiro. Se acercó a la pequeña que lo miraba atenta, él sonrió y beso la frente de su hija. Luego de ésto salió de la habitación.

Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba su pequeño jardín. Aquel que se encontraba cubierto de enredaderas y enrejado, al fondo de su patio. Quizás las flores y la vegetación debían estar muertas. Cuando salió al patio sintió la brisa helada golpeándolo en el rostro. El cielo estaba oscuro, solo la luna alumbraba el lugar con sus destellos plateados. Pero él no era capaz de visitar el jardín de Ella… aquel que solían visitar juntos…Ahora el jardín estaba sepultado entre dolor y tristeza, y quizás volvería a crecer y a tener un hermoso colorido, cuando el corazón de Inuyasha también vuelva a florecer, cuando salga de esa oscuridad y se colme de felicidad de encontrar un nuevo amor.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome abrió los ojos cuando ya era tarde, se alarmó por un momento, pues creyó que había perdido el tren, que llegaría tarde a la universidad, sin embargo, cuando estaba de pie junto a la cama, recordó que era sábado. Eran las nueve de la mañana, no se oía ningún sonido más que el de las olas del mar estrellándose en las rocas. Se asomó a su ventana, desde ahí se veía el mar en pleno.

Su casa se encontraba edificada sobre unas rocas que formaban una pequeña pared, y si ella salía y saltaba la pared de rocas, pisaba la arena blanca y suave, pues tan cerca estaba el agua de su casa que ese amor que sentía por el mar, a veces se convertía en temor. Todo un horizonte se veía desde la ventana, el cual Kagome a diario sentía ganas de alcanzar. Vio las aguas moviéndose, el sol iluminando desde lo alto, el cielo despejado, las aves buscando alimento y las altas rocas en las que le gustaba sentarse a pensar. Sonrió.

Ya no podría volver a dormir, por lo que se cambió de ropa y en poco rato estaba vestida con un vestido rosa pastel, llevando puesto su traje de baño abajo y adornando su cabellera, un sombrero blanco con una cinta también rosa. Tomó sus sandalias blancas en la mano para no hacer ruido al salir y bajó las escaleras, descalza, saliendo luego por la puerta. Aún con las sandalias en la mano corrió contenta por la arena hasta llegar a las rocas que había visto desde su habitación. Escaló con gran ligereza y al llegar a su superficie, se sentó en ellas y respiró con gran tranquilidad al sentir la brisa marina acariciándole el rostro, el cabello, el cuerpo.

De pronto esos ojos chocolate que se habían tornado felices y con una chispa de emoción…llena de paz, se tornó en una mirada de angustia y pena. Abrazó sus piernas y se quedó así durante mucho tiempo. Se veía tan indefensa. Su cuerpo delgado, su cabello largo y negro flameando con el viento y acariciándole los hombros, su piel tostada se volvía pálida y de pronto, sin ella poder darse cuenta, lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza y apoyó su frente en sus rodillas, llorando con pena y angustia. En ese momento, el mar se volvía su mejor amigo, pues en él depositaba sus penas y dejaba toda esa tormenta que le invadía por dentro…cuando estaba sola. Desató la cinta del sombrero que lo sujetaba a su cuello y sintió que éste salió volando. Ella solo levantó la cabeza para ver como el sombrero corría, girando con el viento. Dejó de llorar, se puso de pie y se lanzó corriendo al mar.

...

_ ¡Kagome!, ¿Qué ocurrió que vienes toda empapada?- le preguntó su madre alarmada.

_ No es nada- dijo estrujando su vestido antes de entrar a la casa.

_ Te vas a enfermar, Kagome.

_ No, mamá, estoy bien…

La chica subió a su alcoba dejando preocupados a su madre y su hermano que la habían visto llegar.

La chica se quitó el vestido y fue a darse un baño. Llenó la tina con agua tibia y se metió para quitarse la salinidad del agua del mar. Se relajó un momento y salió hacia su pieza, envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello enrollado en otra. Cuando llegó a su alcoba estaba su madre esperándola sentada en la cama.

_ ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kagome.

_ Es lo que quería preguntarte- le dijo ella- ¿te ocurrió algo?

_ Nada, estoy bien- bajó la cabeza- Solo que quería estar sola un momento, para pensar…ya sabes.

_…De acuerdo- sonrió levemente- te dejaré sola, pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo…-se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

_ Mamá, lo siento...yo…bueno…es que…los que menos quiero es preocuparte.

_ No lo sientas, Kagome…- bajó la mirada- si yo pudiera darte todo lo que quieres, créeme que hasta yo sería feliz- luego de esto salió de la habitación.

La chica tomó su rostro con las manos y suspiró. No quería tener problemas con su madre, pero no se sentía a gusto estudiando para educar a los niños, aún cuando hacerlo era algo que le apasionaba. Ella tenía otro sueño, otro deseo…su sueño era bailar, pero no podía. Había tenido que elegir entre la universidad y el ballet…Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de recursos para realizar aquello que toda se vida había anhelado y que toda su niñez había practicado. Había dejado la danza antes de entrar a la universidad. Hace seis años.

Su vista la dirigió a un pequeño pececito que nadaba en una pecera encima de una mesita de rincón. El pez era anaranjado y con manchitas oscuras y otras claras. Tenía los ojos grandes, que por un momento parecieron mirar a la chica, la que se acercó y le golpeó suavemente el vidrio con una sonrisa. Adoraba a su pez.

_ Tama- chan- le dijo ella al pez, pues así se llamaba- será mejor que sonría ¿No te parece?- ella le sonrió con dulzura- haré una corta llamada y luego todo estará bien.

Suspiró y se fue a buscar que ponerse.

Se vistió con un vestido azul y bastante sencillo, pero aún así, bello. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Ahí esperó un segundo a que contestaran del otro lado, sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar que respondía desde el otro lado su mejor amiga.

_ ¿Diga?

_ ¿Sango?- preguntó Kagome.

_ ¡Kagome!- se escuchó feliz- Que alegría escucharte- sonrió.

_ Lo mismo digo- sonrió-, ¿que te parece si salimos a pasear?, o no se…solo para hablar.

_ Claro que si… ¿Estas bien?

_ Sí, pero…ya sabes.

_ Bueno, entiendo… ¿nos vemos en la plaza?

_ Sí- sonrió - ya salgo para allá.

Media hora más tarde, Kagome y su mejor amiga paseaban por la plaza del pueblo mientras llevaban en sus manos un helado. El semblante triste de Kagome cambiaba cuando estaba con su amiga, ella le hacía olvidar sus penas con el más mínimo detalle, pues ella decía que había que buscar la felicidad en las cosas más simples. Era verdad… era algo que siempre tenía que tener presente en su mente.

Sango era una chica de contextura similar a la de Kagome, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color. Kagome y Sango eran amigas desde muy pequeñas. Habían ido juntos a la primaria, la secundaria, la preparatoria… hasta ese momento, cuando ya ambas estaban pasadas de los veinte años. Su amistad había comenzado siendo una pequeña semillita, que con el pasar de los años, había ido floreciendo hasta llegar a ser un gran arbolito con muchas ramitas. Ambas se querían mucho, y soñaban con seguir siendo amigas hasta que sus cabellos se tiñeran de blanco y miraran hacia atrás en la vida, recordando todos esos momentos que pasaron juntas, apoyándose y afirmándose la una con la otra en los momentos más difíciles y también en lo más alegres. Sus casas se separaban por unas cuantas calles. Pero a pesar de que, con los estudios de Kagome y el trabajo de Sango, no podían verse muy seguido, cada vez que se encontraban seguían siendo tan amigas como siempre, como el primer día en que se conocieron y no paraban de hablar y de hablar…y reír.

_ ¿Sigues pensando en el baile?-preguntó Sango.

_ Perdón, no puedo evitarlo…

_ ¿No crees que ya sea un poco tarde para pensar en eso?

_ Si lo se…estoy en el ultimo año de universidad, y en todo este tiempo, no he podido dejar de pensar qué hubiese ocurrido si hubiese elegido bailar…No es que no me guste lo que he estudiado, Sango, me encanta…pero bueno, tu sabes… a veces el corazón es más fuerte y no obedece a los mandados de la mente.

_ Si se, Kagome. Pero siempre te lo he dicho, que nunca debiste dejar el baile…si es lo que tanto amabas….

_ Créeme que me hubiese encantado, pero debo pensar no solo en mi, sino también en mi familia. Además, tu sabes que no podía…el dinero no hace milagros.

_ Bueno, solo prométeme que vas a ser feliz con lo que harás, ¿De acuerdo?

_ Claro que si- sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

Ambas sonrieron y se sentaron en el césped de la plaza, siguieron hablando animosamente hasta muy tarde. Kagome olvidó sus penas y no recordó el baile durante varias horas después, pues cuando lo hacía se deprimía mucho… debía convencerse de que su futuro no era aquél. El sol comenzó a esconderse y una brisa helada comenzó a sentirse en el lugar. Las dos jóvenes se levantaron del césped y se despidieron alegremente sin antes prometerse que pronto se volverían a ver. Así partieron cada una por un lado para ir rumbo a su hogar. Kagome caminó con paso lento y tranquilo. Ahora se sentía más tranquila y pensando en cosas que realmente la hacían feliz. Avanzaba por la acera cuando de pronto vio hacia el frente de la calle. Ahí estaba la academia de ballet a la que había asistido hace seis años atrás, pero aún así siguió caminando entre suspiros hasta llegar a su casa, donde ya la esperaban preocupados su madre y su hermano.

_ Hija, hola, ¿vas a cenar?- le preguntó su madre cuando la chica entraba a la cocina para saludar.

_ Sí- dijo sonriente.

_ Parece que te fue bien- le dijo su hermano apoyado en la mesa y con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, hable con Sango y ya estoy mucho mejor…- baja un poco la cabeza recordando algo avergonzada su momento de angustia hace un rato.

_ Que bien- dijo su madre.

_ Tal vez cuando te encuentres un novio se te van a pasar todas esas mañas- dijo burlándose su hermano.

_ ¡Souta!- le reclamó Kagome.

_ ¡Pero si es verdad!- decía seguro.

_ Ya está, Kagome, debes buscarte un novio- Decía su madre, apoyando al niño.

_ Y estaría bien bueno que ya te fueses casando- seguía con el juego, Souta.

_ ¡Y me des muchos nietos!

_ Y además te irías a vivir a tu casa y me dejarías tu pieza grande- se ríe.

_ ¡Mamá!, ¡Souta!- dijo Kagome algo sonrojada y molesta- ¡ya basta!

_ Aunque así de amargada…- le dijo Souta con cara de poco amigos.

_ Ya déjense de bromas, saben cuanto me cuesta encontrar a alguien que me quiera ¡y ustedes me restriegan por la cara que estoy sola!

La chica algo enfadada se cruza de brazos y se queda apoyada en la pared de la cocina. Sus malas experiencias en el amor eran algo que no quería recordar para nada. Pero su madre y su hermano tenían razón, un novio era algo que tal vez le hacía falta. Sacudió su cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas, ya que había otras mucho más importantes. Además solo debía esperar a que ese alguien llegara a su vida… pero esperaba que fuese pronto ya que a veces al mirar al horizonte o al ver un atardecer o al sentir la paz de los pajarillos al cantar, no tenía en quien pensar…y eso muchas veces la hacía sentir vacía….Aunque…estaba Koga, en quien pensaba con frecuencia…pero… ¡no!, ¡Era su mejor amigo! La chica suspiró. Sacudió su cabeza otra vez. Ella era joven claro, no debía apresurarse. ¡Aún tenía toda una vida por delante!...ya encontraría a alguien…solo le quedaba esperar…

_ Kagome, ¡despierta!- exclamó Souta agitando sus manos frente al rostro de Kagome.

_ A sí…- sonríe saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_ Olvídalo Kagome, solo fue una broma- le dijo su madre.

_ Sí…ya se.

_ Muy bien, ahora los dos a lavarse las manos porque la cena ya está lista.

_ ¡Que bien!- grita Souta corriendo a lavarse las manos.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa a comer. Y después de un buen rato que se la pasaron hablando, cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar. Por fin había sido un día de descanso para la chica, después de tanto ajetreo con la universidad, lo único que deseaba era descansar. En cuanto tuvo su cama en frente a ella, se lanzó en el colchón y se quedó dormida placidamente.

...

_ ¡Señor, Inuyasha!, por favor, la niña tiene que cenar- La anciana Kaede le reclamaba a Inuyasha que estaba con la niña en la piscina, los dos felices de la vida, riendo y tirándose agua, ignorando por completo a la anciana que hace rato ya que intentaba que ambos salieran del agua.

La pequeña Kaoru, con un flotador rodeándola por la cintura, le pedía a su padre que la dejara un rato más ya que tenían muy pocos momentos como aquellos: desde que Inuyasha comenzó llegar tarde del trabajo y Kaoru ya estaba dormida, y a la mañana siguiente salía cuando ella todavía no se despertaba para ir al jardín de niños. ¿Qué pasaba?, Inuyasha aún sentía el mundo sobre sus hombros después de casi tres años de su mayor sufrimiento en la vida. Aunque…sabía perfectamente que él era el que más debía tener fuerzas, para sacar a esa familia adelante, esa familia tan pequeñita, unida por un amor que era lo más importante y que impediría algo como lo que ocurrió hace tres años: el abandono.

_ Es hora de tu cena, pequeña- dijo alzándola en sus brazos y dejándola a la orilla de la piscina mientras él salía. Le quitó el flotador, la envolvió en una toalla y la llevó tomada de la mano hacia el interior de la casa. En un principio la niña reclamó, pero al segundo ya estaba riendo otra vez con su padre, que la alzaba una y otra vez, jugando.

Una vez que estaban padre e hija sentados en la mesa, cambiados de ropa y totalmente secos después de haber estado toda la tarde jugando en el agua, comenzaron a servirse de su cena que frente a ellos despedía un aroma delicioso, el cual les inspiró a ambos a comer.

_ Papi, ¿jugaremos mañana también?- le preguntó la niña con unos ojitos ilusionados.

_ No lo se, pequeña, tengo que ir al trabajo de Miroku para hacer unas averiguaciones y…- de pronto se dio cuenta de que era una niña de casi cuatro años y quizás no debía hablar de trabajo. La niña bajó la cabeza hacia su plato tristemente y siguió comiendo.

_ Señor Inuyasha- le hablo la anciana Kaede en voz baja, que estaba de pie junto a ellos impecablemente ordenada con su delantal- quizás, como mañana es domingo, debería llevar a la niña al parque… ¿La reunión puede esperar más que su hija o no?

_ Sí, creo que tienes razón- sonrió a la niña.

_ ¿Iremos al parque?- preguntó emocionada la niña.

_ Iremos al parque- afirmó sonriendo.

_ ¡Yupi!, ¡Papi, te quiero!- lo abraza.

_ Señorita Kaoru, vamos a la cama, ya que mañana debe tener mucha energía- sonrió Kaede.

_ ¡Si!- saltó de su silla y tomando de la mano a la anciana subieron juntas las escaleras.

Inuyasha se quedó sentado en la mesa sonriendo, sacó de su bolsillo su celular y marcó un número. Esperó a que contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

_ ¿Si?- contestaron desde el otro lado.

_ ¿Miroku?- preguntó Inuyasha.

_ ¿Inuyasha? Que ocurre- dijo.

_ Solo te aviso que mañana no iré a tu oficina, tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender.

_ Déjame pensar, ¿Te quedarás en casa con Kaoru?

_-Inuyasha sonrió- Algo así.

_ De acuerdo, no hay problema, tu sabes, tomate el tiempo que quieras.

_ Gracias

_ No te preocupes, ¿Te veo el lunes?

_ Claro, si no te importa. Puedo ir después de atender a mi último paciente.

_ No, para nada, nos vemos entonces.

...

Esa noche, por una extraña razón, Inuyasha no pudo dormir bien. Despertó a media noche, agitado; había tenido una pesadilla. Su mayor pesadilla, es decir, Kikyou había aparecido "inexplicablemente" en sus sueños. Miró a su lado en la cama…y no había nadie. Se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas y se quedó pensando un buen rato. Suspiró, pero ninguna lágrima cruzó su mejilla. Ya hace tiempo no derramaba lágrimas por aquella mujer. Debía olvidarla de una vez. Pero se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía por ella si no era amor, ni odio tampoco…tal vez era una tremenda repulsión.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha y su hija fueron al parque, y como ningún día hace muchos, se divirtieron de verdad. Un día solo para ellos dos. Ni siquiera Inuyasha quería que ese día terminara. No quería volver a su rutina. Solo quería permanecer con su hija, ya que de otra manera no se sentía feliz.

La adoraba, y no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haberse quedado con ella, de haberla cuidado y aceptado. La pequeña jamás sería una molestia para él, sino su tremenda alegría y el fruto de un amor, que auque ya enterrado estaba, había sido para él uno verdadero y que jamás podría borrar ni de su memoria…ni de su corazón…


	2. Capitulo 2

Holaa, muchas gracias por los review, estoy muy contenta de que les guste n.n...gracias por leer este fic. Bueno, creo que este capi me salió un pokito largo...espero que lo disfruten. Saludos!

atte

yuki-chan = )

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La campanilla de la puerta anunció su entrada. El aroma a café llegó hasta su nariz y respiró con tranquilidad. Casi pudo imaginar los granos de café molidos despidiendo ese agradable aroma. Entonces vio una pequeña mesa junto a un ventanal en una esquina y caminó hacia ella. Una vez que se acomodó, pidió una taza de café negro.

Mientras esperaba por su taza de café, tomó el maletín que había dejado junto a él, sacó unos informes y comenzó a leerlos. Se había sentido muy agobiado con el trabajo esa semana, pues no había tenido tiempo de ver a Kaoru y eso le entristecía. Necesitaba alegría en su vida, algo que pudiese llenar ese vacío tan enorme que no podía soportar un segundo más. Tenía un dolor tan grande en el pecho, desde que la madre de su hija los dejó a ambos, no había ni un poco de esperanza que lo mantuviera en su rutina. Sólo tenía las risas y sonrisas de su hija que lamentaba el poco tiempo que tenían para verse. Ojala todo hubiese sido diferente para ellos. Ojala kikyou no los hubiese dejado por otro sujeto, ojala no los hubiese dejado de amar.

Hace tiempo fue cuando kikyou los abandonó, Kaoru había nacido hace seis meses cuando ella se fue. Quizás no soportó el hecho de que la niña no le permitiera salir con sus amistades por las noches… para ella todo era más importante que su hija y su novio.

El chico tenía los papeles frente a su rostro, los miraba sin verlos. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos. Suspiró pesadamente.

_ Señor, su café- dijo una chica antes de inclinarse en forma de despedida y volver a su trabajo.

La mesera ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de agradecerle…En fin… bebió el café con calma hasta que se percató de la hora. Diez minutos para las nueve. Detrás de la ventana notó que oscurecía y recordó que debía recoger a Kaoru donde su hermano. Una vez pagada la cuenta se volteó mirando la boleta sin darse cuenta de que frente a él venía una distraída mesera con unas tazas vacías sobre una bandeja. Ambos chocaron, cayendo todas las tazas al suelo, las que estallaron en cientos de pequeños fragmentos.

Inuyasha miró lo que había provocado al ser tan despistado, mientras que por su parte la muchacha pensaba lo mismo, los dos no salían de su estado sorpresivo mientras miraban el suelo y el desastre. Ambos se agacharon para recoger los pedazos, balbuceando mientras pedían perdón, hasta que en el momento de coger un pequeño e insignificante trozo de losa blanca, sus manos se rozaron y ambos levantaron sus cabezas para verse por primera vez a los ojos. La chica pestañeó sorprendida, al ver esos tan hermosos ojos dorados. Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de la belleza del joven: un rostro perfecto, el cabello plateado largo afirmado en una coleta, un traje elegante y unos ojos hermosamente claros que expresaban sorpresa e inocencia al igual que ella.

El chico se quedó prendido de la mirada de ella: unos ojos cafés tan dulces y sensibles que creyó que se perdía en ellos y que no encontraría una salida…pero...

_ ¿Qué crees que haces, Kagome?- le reclamó una mujer con apariencia arrogante y los ojos color rubíes- Kagome, ¡Kagome! ¿Quieres reaccionar, niña?, ve y busca con que limpiar, esto se descontará de tu sueldo…

El joven notó angustia en la mirada de la chica cuando la dirigió a la mujer y los sentimientos de ella se le traspasaron a través de sus ojos color chocolate.

_ Sí, señora Kagura- dijo inclinando la cabeza con una voz suave, pero luego la levantó y miró al chico, sonriéndole levemente- …Perdóneme por favor, no fue mi intensión causarle problemas.

_ Eh, no…no…soy yo el que lo siente, perdón…-dijo clavando su mirada de los labios de la chica levemente arqueados en una sincera sonrisa.

Varios de los clientes habían puesto su atención en el reciente suceso. Kagome se avergonzó ya que no le había ocurrido nunca algo así, miró hacia el suelo otra vez intentando refugiar su mirada de la del chico y encontró el maletín del joven que había caído al suelo con el alboroto… "Dr. Taisho Inuyasha", pudo leer grabado en una placa dorada enchapada en el cuero negro del maletín. Lo cogió con suavidad y se lo entregó. Luego de esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a buscar con que limpiar el desastre.

Todo había sucedido en segundos, sin embargo, el tiempo se había echo una eternidad cuando se trató del contacto con las miradas de ambos jóvenes.

Inuyasha salió de la cafetería, y cuando la campanilla anunció que ya se había ido, Kagome lo alcanzó a ver desaparecer por el otro lado de la vitrina, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. El chico se había ido, y esos ojos dorados, cuya hermosura deslumbraba, se iban y quizás no los volvería a ver.

**…**

El chico estaba algo aturdido, caminaba con pasos inseguros, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento sus pies podrían volver a la cafetería para no dejar de ver nunca esos ojos tan bellos…tan sinceros. Se detuvo un momento y dio un suspiro fuerte que le hizo recuperar la cordura. Luego de esto siguió con su camino con un poco más de firmeza que antes y se dirigió a buscar su automóvil. Al subir en él, repasó en su mente el momento extraño que acababa de ocurrir. ¡Pero no podía sacar de su mente a aquella chica!... era preciosa… el cabello largo y negro, las manos suaves, su cuerpo delicado, su rostro tan fino y esos ojos que lo habían dejado hipnotizado totalmente.

_ ¡Hey, cuidado!- le gritó un hombre de otro automóvil.

_- frenando fuerte, pues casi queda con su automóvil embutido en la camioneta de adelante- Lo…lo siento- suspiró moviendo su cabeza para despejarse.

El chico manejó durante unos minutos para llegar a la casa de su hermano. Ahí se quedaba Kaoru por las tardes los días jueves, ya que la esposa de su hermano la cuidaba después de recogerla al jardín de niños porque ese día Kaede asistía a reuniones con señoras que se servían té y galletas mientras bordaban.

Al llegar allí, su hija estaba dormida, esa carita de ángel fue lo único que le hizo olvidar a la bella chica que había chocado en su camino. Sacudió su cabeza un poco. Se hermano Sesshoumaru y Rin, su mujer, lo miraban un poco preocupados, pues notaron como Inuyasha se había quedado con la mirada perdida por un momento. Luego sonrió y dejó de pensar en bobadas… tomó a su hija en brazos, la que se encontraba envuelta en una frazada para no tomar el frío de la noche.

_ Gracias por cuidarla- dijo Inuyasha ya con la pequeña en brazos.

_ Sabes que no es problema, Inuyasha- dijo Rin sentada en un sofá- puedes dejarla cuando quieras.

_ Gracias, de nuevo- dijo antes de salir por la puerta y caminó rápido hacia su automóvil estacionado en frente. Acostó a la niña en el asiento trasero y volvió con su hermano y Rin.

_ ¿Se te olvido algo?- le preguntó su hermano que lo vio regresar a la casa.

_ Vengo a despedirme, que pesado eres- dijo serio, luego besó la mejilla de Rin y le dio la mano a su hermano acompañado de un regañado beso en la mejilla, que siempre había sido costumbre en su familia - nos vemos.

**…**

Kagome ya había terminado de barrer todos los pedacitos de losa que se habían esparcido por casi toda la cafetería. Suspiró apenada porque le descontarían de sus sueldo las tazas rotas…y su dinero… tan preciado que necesitaba para pagar sus estudios. "Diablos", pensaba, "porque no habré tenido más cuidado". Estaba enfrente de su casillero, guardando su uniforme cuando ya estaba casi todo oscuro. No había ya clientes, pues era tarde…y ella debía esperar el último tren de las doce. Salió desde los camarines hacia el mesón de atención y terminó de dar los últimos detalles, pues sola en el lugar debía entretenerse en algo mientras hacía hora, de pronto la campanilla de entrada sonó y ella levantó la cabeza para ver quien era.

_ Koga- dijo Kagome y sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

_ Bueno, yo solo pasaba por afuera y te vi sola- se excusó, ya que en realidad había ido a buscarla e intentaba ocultar la alegría de volver a verla después de tan solo unos cuantos días. Es que no soportaba no verla.

_ Ah, es que tuve un inconveniente- hizo una mueca de desagrado- me tuve que quedar y se me hizo tarde, ya ves, no hay nadie más que la odiosa de mi jefa en la oficina.

_ Bueno, espero que no te moleste mi compañía- le sonrió y ella correspondió- ¿quieres invitarme un café?- se rió.

_ Claro- sonrió dulcemente mientras sacaba del mueble un par de tazas y prepara el café, moliendo los granos en la cafetera. Despedía un aroma muy agradable, con el cual Koga siempre recordaba a la chica…a su querida Kagome.

Se hizo un poco tarde, ya iban a ser veinte minutos para las doce y ella se había quedado hablando con Koga en el mesón. Al percatarse de la hora, se apresuró en dejar limpias las tazas y dejar el dinero en la caja. Luego tomó sus cosas.

_ Debo irme, Koga, o perderé el tren- le dijo Kagome.

_ Si quieres te voy a dejar- le dijo él.

_ ¿A mi casa?, ¿En tu auto?...-preguntó Kagome algo sorprendida- estás loco, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, mi casa queda demasiado lejos, Koga.

_ ¿Para que crees que están los amigos?- le sonrió el chico- vamos, yo te llevo, aunque tenga que pagar mucho por la bencina.

_ ¿Lo ves?, aún puedo alcanzar el tren- dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras la campanilla sonaba y Koga la seguía.

_ No seas tonta, Kagome- la detuvo Koga tomándola de la muñeca con suavidad- Yo te llevo y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Kagome se vio envuelta por la mirada del chico, tan profunda. Se sonrojó un poco, pero aceptó de una vez. Koga se sintió feliz por dentro, y solo sonrió, ya que obviamente no podía saltar de alegría frente a ella: no podía dejar al descubierto lo que sentía por ella. Lo que sentía tan solo cuando Kagome le sonreía. La chica no lo sabía, que el joven estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo ya, ¡desde hace años! Pues ellos se conocen desde la secundaria y asistían juntos al instituto. Koga siempre estaba animándola y estando junto a ella cuando a veces Sango no podía, o simplemente se reunían los tres en un momento agradable de amistad. Solo eso…amistad, cuando en realidad Koga se moría de ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía…Se lo diría pronto…En realidad eso lo tenía planeado desde que la vio por primera vez.

Se tardaron aproximadamente una hora en escuchar el sonido de las olas reventando en la orilla. Koga dejó a Kagome en la puerta de su casa y se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla, sin que antes Kagome le diera mil veces gracias por haberla llevado. Pero a Koga no le importaba nada más que haber pasado ese precioso tiempo junto a la chica, tan solo escuchando su hermosa voz, su armoniosa risa, mostrando esa alegría en sus palabras aunque estuviera triste y expresando todo ese cariño que tenía para dar. No hubiese querido separarse de ella nunca, pero debía hacerlo…pues ¿que más podía esperar?, él era tan solo su amigo…pero un amigo demasiado importante para ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome asistió a la universidad. La época de exámenes había terminado y ahora venía un tiempo de "relajo", ya que lo único diferente era que no tenía la presión de los exámenes sobre los hombros, pero estudiando, debía seguir hasta el último de los días. Era viernes, por lo que sus clases terminaban más temprano y decidió ir al trabajo de Sango para verla, ya que no quedaba demasiado lejos.

Una vez que estuvo allí, en las oficinas de abogados, subió al segundo piso y vio a Sango sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio, mientras aburrida llenaba unos cuantos papeles que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ella era la secretaria de un abogado joven del que Sango le hablaba mucho…ya comenzaba a sospechar que entre ellos no pasara nada. Kagome se acercó en silencio, solo hasta que Sango sintió la presencia de alguien, y al levantar la vista se encontró con su alegría del día. De un salto, se encontró junto a la chica y la abrazó fuerte y luego se quedaron hablando un momento, olvidando Sango por completo los papeles que debía llenar.

_ ¿Y tu, que acaso no tenías turno en la cafetería?- le preguntó Sango.

_ No, hoy comienzo un poco más tarde…-suspiró- que alivio, porque estoy cansada de ese trabajo…aunque- se quedó pensando.

_ ¿Aunque que?- preguntó curiosa al ver la mirada de Kagome.

_ Por una parte no es tan malo…-sonrió.

La chica de los ojos chocolate le contó a su amiga del accidente en la cafetería, la noche anterior, y como se había quedado pensando en el chico de ojos dorados durante largo rato, pero solo hasta que llegó Koga, pues luego olvidó por completo el incidente con las tazas.

_ Kagome- dijo Sango- ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada con Koga?- le preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente que el chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Él se lo había confesado en una ocasión y ella había sido una de sus confidentes de ese amor que sentía por Kagome.

_ ¿Cómo?, ¡no!, claro que no, Koga es mi amigo…-guardó silencio y Sango también. Luego Kagome miro a la castaña y sonrió- ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

_ No, por nada… es que como él es tan atento, tierno, y siempre está contigo, nada más pensé que…- guardó silencio.

_ Claro que no, no podría.

Sango quedó con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo una pena enorme por Koga. Pero en el fondo, ella sentía que el chico lo sabía… que Kagome solo lo quería como un gran amigo y nada más. ¿Como podría cambiar eso?

_ Sango, ¿ya terminaste con los pa…peles?- apareció diciendo un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña colita y un pequeño aro perforando su oreja. Miró a sango de manera molesta al encontrarla conversando con su amiga.

_ Eh, Miroku, digo, Señor Ikeda, yo…no, aún no he terminado- dijo Sango algo nerviosa. Kagome la miró cómplice.

_ Sabes que no puedes recibir visitas durante tu horario- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_ Si, pero…-miró su reloj- estamos en hora de almuerzo- encontró la excusa perfecta.

_ Eh- se sonrojó un poco confirmando en su reloj de muñeca- Claro, pero quiero esos papeles en mi escritorio antes de las cuatro en punto- luego de esto se fue.

_ Si, jefe- dijo con voz desanimada y poniendo blanco los ojos, mientras hacía una seña de despedida con su mano.

Kagome la miró y luego se echo a reír molestándola por lo recién ocurrido.

_ Así que él es del que tanto me hablabas.

_ Bueno, sí- dijo un poco avergonzada.

_ ¿Te gusta, cierto?- preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa sincera.

_ Uh, ¡Es que Miroku me tiene loquita!- se echó a reír al igual que Kagome- pero- dijo sonriendo algo apenada- él ni siquiera me mira, es decir, solo para pedirme que llene más y más papeles.

_ Bueno, pero a mí me pareció que no era tan así- dijo la chica pensativa, ya que había notado cierto sonrojo en las mejillas del joven hombre y tal vez sentía los mismo que Sango por él…pero solo tal vez.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confundida.

_ No, nada- dijo levantándose mientras sonreía y tomaba su bolso para irse.

_ ¿No me vas a dejar con la duda, verdad?

_ Mm…sip- dijo riéndose.

_ Pero, Kagome.

_ Ya me voy- le besó la mejilla para irse- nos vemos.

Sango quedó un poco confundida viendo como su amiga se marchaba… ¿Sonriente?, ¿desde cuando Kagome era así de misteriosa? En fin, le quedaba poco tiempo para ir a almorzar así que se decidió a ir con sus compañeras de trabajo al comedor.

**…**

El chico, algo decepcionado se levantó para pagar la cuenta. Se había servido un café con unas tostadas: fabuloso almuerzo. Había ido tan solo para ver si se topaba con ella, pero no la había encontrado. Que locura, había estado pensando en ella desde que la vio y ahora que volvía quizás para hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas otra vez por lo del día anterior o tan solo para verla, ¡no la encontraba!. Una vez que pagó la cuenta, se decidió a irse del lugar, resignado. Salía del lugar mirando la boleta de pago cuando chocó su hombro con otra persona. Se volteó para ver con quien había chocado y ahí estaba la misma chica de ayer, a quien había venido a ver de manera escondida. Ella estaba tomándose el brazo, aparentemente le había dolido. Pero ambos estaban sorprendidos de haberse encontrado de esa manera.

_ Creo que estamos destinados a encontrarnos con un choque- dijo Kagome- pero espero que el próximo no sea de autos o podríamos matarnos- rió poniendo los ojos blancos.

_ Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso mientras sonreía y pensaba en lo encantadora que era.

_ No, yo lo siento, soy muy despistada- dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

_ Bueno… no solo tú eres la despistada- dijo sonriendo mientras veía que ella sonreía también- soy Inuyasha Taisho- dijo extendiendo su mano un poco dominado por los nervios y esa sensación de adolescente, de mariposas en el estómago.

_ Kagome Higurashi- extendiendo su mano también.

_ Bonito nombre- sonrió.

_ Gracias…eh…bueno, me tengo que ir…a trabajar- dijo balbuceando y entró en la cafetería.

_ Adiós- dijo Inuyasha quedándose parado y viéndola desaparecer atrás del vidrio de la puerta.

Kagome entró a la cafetería con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No se explicaba porque, pero esa sensación le había agradado mucho. Ya que hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía. Una vez que estuvo vestida con su uniforme, se puso a trabajar. Inuyasha se había ido ya. La chica comenzó a limpiar las mesas vacías que estaban manchadas de café y luego de haber terminado se puso a atender mesas con algo de entusiasmo. Se sentía algo contenta de haber visto a ese apuesto hombre otra vez.

Tarde, cuando ya era aproximadamente las nueve, Kagome salía de la cafetería rumbo a la estación. Había quedado de juntarse con Sango para irse juntas en el tren de las nueve y treinta. Se sentó en una banca de un parque a esperarla, mientras miraba a su alrededor la gente que pasaba. Comenzó a darle un poco de frío a esas horas, además que vestía una solera de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda. De pronto sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos con gracia por detrás. Era sango, pero no estaba sola, venía con Koga. Ella los saludó muy contenta.

_ ¡Que alegría que estemos los tres juntos!- dijo Kagome.

_ Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos- decía Koga.

_ Bien, ¿vamos a tomar algo, si?- propuso Sango.

_ Café no por favor- dijo Kagome riendo mientras los otros dos también reían.

Los tres se dirigieron a un pequeño bar que se encontraba cerca. Caminaron riendo y hablando muy alegres. Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesita, ahí estuvieron conversando y bebiendo una cerveza. Pero no se daban cuenta de que se les pasaba la hora. Eran las doce.

_ ¡Kagome, el tren!- dijo sango- diablos, como llegaremos a casa ahora.

_... Elijan- dijo Koga, llamando la atención de las dos chicas que no sabían si reír o preocuparse- se quedan en mi departamento o las voy a dejar a sus casas.

_ Bueno, mañana es sábado- dijo sango- Kagome, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a dormir en el departamento de Koga?

_ ¿En serio no es molestia para ti, Koga?- preguntó Kagome.

_ Claro que no, Kagome.

_ Bien, entonces nos quedamos aquí de amanecida- se rió Sango.

_ ¿Aquí?- dijo Kagome algo incómoda, ya que no le agradaban demasiado esos lugares donde hay tanto ruido.

_ Vamos a mi departamento- dijo el chico- les prepararé una de mis especialidades.

_ Me parece buena idea- sonrió Sango.

_ De acuerdo- dijo la chica del cabello negro.

**…**

Esa noche estaba muy clara, las estrellas brillaban y la luna llena deslumbraba. Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama, pensando, intentando dormir en vano.

Se sentía un poco confundido. Lo que le provocaba ver a esa hermosa muchacha, era algo que no sabía muy bien como describir. Era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y que creyó que no volvería a sentir y menos por una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

De pronto un pequeño golpeteo se oye en su puerta, ésta se abrió y la luz del pasillo entre la oscuridad de la habitación del chico, dejó ver una pequeñita silueta que llevaba en su manito una manta.

_ Papi…- dijo la niña antes de entrar a la habitación- ¿Puedo pasar?

_ Claro que si, princesita- sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Qué pasa?

_ Es que…había un monstruo en mi sueño…y me asusté- dijo la pequeña acercándose a la cama de él.

_ Bueno, pero ya pasó…ven aquí- dijo subiéndola y acostándola junto a él- ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos hoy?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa, y al poco rato se durmió abrazando su manta. Inuyasha le acarició el cabello mientras ella dormía y luego de un rato, se durmió él también.

…

_ Pasen, pasen- dijo Koga haciéndose a un lado para dejar que las dos chicas entraran.

_ Vaya, hace falta una mujer en este departamento que imponga orden- dijo Sango- ¡Es un desastre!

_ No molestes, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar ordenando.

_ No importa, Koga- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- hace tiempo que no venía aquí, y a mi parecer tienes muy buen gusto para la decoración- dijo con sarcasmo luego de levantar una camisa que se interponía en el pasillo, mientras los otros dos sonreían.

_ Bueno, vengan- dijo el chico- siéntense aquí mientras preparo algo.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el comedor, una mesa de vidrio rodeada de cuatro sillas pequeñas pero bastante extrañas, de una apariencia moderna y elegante. Koga les sirvió una bebida para que bebieran mientras él comenzaba a sacar del refrigerador y la despensa los ingredientes para preparar una pizza. Primero hizo la masa, y luego no tardó ni diez minutos en rebanar los ingredientes para la pizza. Luego la puso en el horno y se fue a sentar junto a las jóvenes que se reían y hablaban entre ellas.

_ ¿Así que ésta es tu especialidad?- preguntó Sango.

_ Pues- aclaró su garganta- "una" de mis especialidades.

_ Se ve que te ha ido bien en el restaurante- comentó Kagome.

_ Sí, me ha ido bien, aunque cocino bastante comida oriental, comida china, tailandesa y otras…pero prefiero la pizza- sonrió mientras las chicas reían.

_ Pues creo que deberías tener otro menú para conquistar a una chica- agregó Sango.

_ Hey, ¿Que tiene de malo la pizza?

_ Nada, nada.

_ Bueno, si no quieres, comeré solo con Kagome- se sonrojó un poco luego de haber dicho esto sin pensarlo, siendo Sango la chica que se echó a reír ante esto, pero Kagome no entendió porqué reía tanto su amiga.

La comida estuvo lista en un momento y comieron mientras bebían, oían música y a la vez conversaban entre alegres risas. Se hacía tarde, pasadas de las tres de la madrugada debían ser, pues del reloj, nadie se había preocupado. Hace tiempo que el trío no se reunía, ya que en época laboral y donde Kagome tenía que estudiar, no se veían muy seguido. Ninguno de los tres lo confesaba, pero se morían por recordar viejos tiempos, cuando iban en la secundaria y salían juntos casi todos los fines de semana, disfrutando de las cosas más simples, pero que ellos las hacían grandes. En ello radicaba su amistad. Koga muchas veces prefería salir con ellas antes que con sus amigos. ¿El por qué? Está claro, pues Kagome estaba en el grupito, y mientras ella caminara a la derecha, él también lo haría. No obstante, la chica del cabello negro nunca se percató de esto, ya que aparte de que ella era un tanto despistada, Koga por nada del mundo quería confesar lo que sentía. ¡Dios, se le recogían los músculos de pensar en cuando Kagome se entere! Se conformaba con estar cerca de ella y que Sango lo aconsejara cuando se encontraba deprimido sin un amigo que no hiciera otra cosa que invitarlo a emborracharse a un bar…

Ya el pequeño grupito estaba con las mejillas un tanto acalambradas de tantas risas y más ataques de risas. Cuando vieron la hora, iban a ser las cinco de la madrugada y decidieron irse a dormir. Koga las llevó a una habitación y le pasó una de sus camisas a cada una para que usaran para dormir. Ellas las aceptaron con algo de sonrojo, pero en fin, entre amigos no pasaba nada.

En la habitación había una sola cama, pero era una cama matrimonial, por lo que ambas chicas durmieron ahí sin mayor problema. Por su parte Koga fue a su habitación a dormir…mas bien, intentó dormir…ya que le costó bastante trabajo hacerlo, pues teniendo a la chica de su vida en la habitación de al lado, era un poco complicado.

_Kagome- le dijo Sango cuando se estaban acostando- ¿Segura que no quieres ir a dormir con Koga?- se rió.

_ ¡Sango!, ¿De que hablas?- dijo una sonrojada Kagome- …deja de molestar con eso, ya te aclaré que Koga es un A-MI-GO.

_ Bueno, bueno, si ya sabes que era una broma.

_ Si, debes estar bien pasadita de tragos para ese tipo de bromitas.

_ Hey, no me ofendas.

_ No te ofendo.

_ Bueno pero de verdad, ¿Nunca has pensado en él como algo más que un amigo?

_ Sango- la miró de manera fulminante- cierra la boca si no quieres terminar durmiendo en el piso.

_ Ya, ya…no te alteres- dijo la chica de manera burlesca y luego sacándole la lengua- con esas mañas no vas a encontrar nunca a tu galán.

_ Uy, ¡Buenas noches!- exclamó ya harta mientras se cubría hasta la cabeza con las frazadas e intentaba dormir. Al parecer todos le decían lo mismo.

Cuando el trío abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, era mediodía. Koga fue el primero en aparecerse por la cocina, limpió un poco las sobras que habían quedado de la noche anterior y preparó el desayuno. Cuando éste estuvo listo asomó la cabeza a la habitación de las chicas y las encontró en una guerra de almohadas. Kagome arrodillada sobre la cama, lanzaba almohadas con furia mientras que Sango solo repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía, encontrándose ya tirada en el suelo con el cabello revuelto por cada golpe.

_ ¡Vas a dejar de molestar!- decía Kagome.

_ Esta bien, ¡Pero deja de lanzar almohadas, ¿quieres?!- decía Sango.

_ Chicas, chicas, ¿Pueden venir a desayunar, ya?- les dijo Koga con voz suave.

_ Ya vamos- dijo Kagome recobrando la sonrisa de su rostro y luego saltaba de la cama para ir a la cocina.

_ Es extraña, nene- dijo Sango aún con el cabello revuelto- no entiendo como puedes estar enamorado de alguien así- movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación pero a manera de chiste.

El chico solo sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Sango. Ambas chicas cuando habían despertado, no hicieron más que molestarse la una a la otra, pues Sango había seguido con el mismo juego de antes de dormir, lo que causó disgusto en Kagome e intentó defenderse como pudo de sus directos ataques.

Luego de desayunar, Koga se fue a dar un baño mientras las dos chicas se quedaron hablando y esperando a que su amigo saliera del baño, para entrar ellas. No se dieron cuenta cuando Koga ya estaba cambiado de ropa, vistiendo unos blue jeans combinando con una camisa azul, sin abrochar los dos primeros botones y sin ajustarla dentro del jeans. Su cabello estaba húmedo y le caían sobre la frente unas cuantas mechitas.

El muchacho amaba cocinar, y al momento que estuvo con ropa limpia y hubo limpiado un poco el departamento, comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Estaba en eso, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta principal. Se limpió las manos en un paño de cocina y fue a atender la puerta.

_ Tardaste en atender ¿Eh?- le dijo una cara muy familiar al abrir la puerta.

_ Miroku, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte, amigo- dijo sonriendo alegremente y lo invitaba a pasar.

_ Ya sabes- entró diciendo- con el trabajo y todo eso, no tengo ni tiempo para salir- sonrió mientras Koga también sonreía.

_ ¿Bueno? y entonces cual ha sido el motivo de tu visita, digo, para un hombre tan ocupado- sonrió.

_ Claro, es que, aparte de visitarte- se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Koga se sentaba en otro, frente a él- venía para pedirte un favor.

_ Te escucho.

_ Bueno, es que, en un mes es el evento anual de abogados y quería pedirte si podías encargarte de la banquetearía- dijo con una sonrisa esto último.

_ Pues que crees, claro que sí, amigo, si sabes que lo haría encantado- dijo dándole la mano para hacer el trato amistosamente mientras ambos sonreían.

_ Hey nene, me prestarías una toa…lla- llegó diciendo Sango inoportuna, y encontrándose con… ¿Miroku?, ¡Que diablos hacía el amor de su vida ahí! Y para colmo, viéndola con esa…camisa de Koga y con el pelo todavía desordenado. ¿Qué iba a pensar él?

_ Sango- susurró Miroku, sorprendido de verla ahí… y a la vez, decepcionado, triste, herido y con miles de pensamientos cruzando por su mente.

_ Miroku, es decir, Señor Ikeda, yo…no es…lo que tu…lo que usted…- intentaba decir Sango, nerviosa e intentando explicar todo.

_ ¿Como?, ¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Koga sin entender nada.

_ Koga, yo… - dijo Miroku con la mirada clavada en el suelo- será mejor que me vaya- comenzando ir hacia la puerta.

_ Miroku, no es lo que estás pensando, puedo explicarte- le dijo la chica angustiada…pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, él era su jefe y nada más, nunca habían salido si quiera…no tenía que darle explicaciones, sin embargo…sentía que debía dárselas.

_ No es necesario, Señorita Hashibara- con la miraba vidriosa luego miró a Koga- nos vemos, Koga, te veré uno de estos días para coordinar el evento… ¿De acuerdo?

_ De…acuerdo- dijo él aún sin comprender nada.

Miroku salió del departamento, dejando a la chica con una punzada en el pecho. Se sentía muy mal, ya que no quería que Miroku pensara que…entre Koga y ella…había algo. ¡Es que no podía ni imaginárselo!

_ Hay no- susurró la chica- Kagome, ¡Kagome, Kagome!- la llamó mientras corría hacia ella que estaba en la alcoba.

_ Sango, ¿Que pasa?- preguntó al tenerla abrazada casi al borde del llanto.

_ Hay no, no, no- repitió- ¡por qué me pasa esto!

_ Tranquila, dime que te pasó- se sientan ambas en la cama mientras Koga aparecía por la puerta y se quedaba escuchando.

_ Es que… ¡Acabo de destruir lo poco y nada que tenía con Miroku!- exclamó con los ojos vidriosos- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Sango le relató a su amiga lo que había ocurrido y le explicó a Koga también, ya que aún se encontraba con miles de signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Kagome la consoló durante un rato hasta que la chica del cabello castaño se calmó y sus dos amigos lograron distraerla y volvieron a hacerla reír.

Ninguno de los tres quería separarse ese día, sin embargo, sus responsabilidades llamaban y es por eso que tanto Sango como Kagome, decidieron volver a casa, siendo Kouga quien las llevara hasta allí para aprovechar al máximo su momento juntos. Primero dejó a Sango, luego a Kagome.

_Adiós Kouga, muchas gracias…

_ Adiós…

* * *


	3. Capitulo 3

Holaa, como estan, muchas gracias por sus review = )... aqui traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste...

Y viccky, sí soy de Chile = ). Gracias otra vez por los comentarios!

saludos

atte

yuki-chan

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Kagome no quería ni recordar el dolor de cabeza que le había dado su madre por llegar al día siguiente de haber salido de casa y no haber llamado para avisar que se quedaría en otro lugar. La chica creía que a sus veinticuatro años, ya no le correspondía a su madre hacer ese tipo de escándalos, y que si no se había ido de la casa para independizarse era solo porque su dinero estaba pensado para sus estudios y no para comprar alguna casita o un departamento en Tokio, donde veía centrado su futuro.

Se recostó en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada abrazándola con fuerza para ver si así se le iba el dolor de cabeza. Obviamente de esa forma no se le quitó el dolor pero al menos se quedó dormida y no supo de lo que ocurrió hasta que despertó al día siguiente, cubierta con una frazada. Su madre había ido a medianoche a verla y la había encontrado durmiendo sobre la cama así que decidió cubrirla antes de que se enfermara.

Al levantarse, se dio un baño y luego se cambió de ropa. Bajó a desayunar pero había una notita sobre la mesa que decía: "fuimos al supermercado, volvemos pronto. ¡No olvides desayunar!". Su madre lo debía decir porque últimamente ella salía sin desayunar y la chica sabía que eso preocupaba a su madre. La mesa estaba con su plato servido, así que lo único que hizo fue calentar la comida y luego sentarse a comer.

Durante toda la tarde, Kagome estuvo estudiando afanosamente. No tenía exámenes, pero aún así debía estudiar. Estaba en el último año en su carrera de parvularia y le preocupaba cuando tuviera que comenzar a trabajar. Se preguntaba a diario si sería realmente feliz. Ella se recostó sobre el escritorio en el cual se encontraba y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro. Pero ya era de noche y como había estudiado toda la tarde, debía descansar un momento. Se puso de pie y buscó en su armario una cajita de cartón, no demasiado grande. Cuando la abrió, esbozó una dulce sonrisa. De la cajita sacó un par de discos y los puso en su radio. En un segundo, una melodía instrumentada y suave recorría toda la habitación. Era la música con la que solía practicar su danza. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos para oír con más atención. En sus labios permanecía dibujada una sonrisa.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse, como si flotara. Sus movimientos eran delicados, ligeros, suaves al igual que aquella melodía. Pensó que por un momento se iba de la realidad, cerrando sus ojos y danzando con pasión. Pero ya no era igual… en sus movimientos se podía notar la inconstancia y que hace tiempo que había dejado de practicarlos. Ella sabía que tenía talento. Sabía que aún estaba a tiempo de comenzar de nuevo y danzar como una profesional. De pronto se detuvo y su mirada se llenó de tristeza. Terminó con un giro sobre sus pies y los brazos extendidos se fueron cayendo, ya sin gracia. Se encogió hasta abrazar sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. Suspiró pesadamente.

_ Kagome, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó su hermano por detrás de la puerta.

La chica se alarmó un poco, se levantó rápido para apagar la música. Guardó de una patada bajo la cama la caja de donde habían salido sus discos y fue a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba su hermano viéndola con una sonrisa, el chico entró nada más a su habitación sin esperar a que ella le diera el paso.

_ No-no estaba haciendo nada- dijo Kagome algo nerviosa.

_ Oye, no soy tonto… estabas bailando… ¿Verdad?

_ ¡No!- exclamó y luego bajó la mirada- yo…no hacía eso.

_…Oye, no tiene nada de malo….

_ No lo se, debería botar a la basura esos discos, porque lo único que hacen es llenarme de tristeza.

_…Entiendo- bajó la mirada, triste.

_ Gracias por preocuparte- dijo antes de besarle la frente- ahora vete, que tengo que seguir estudiando.

_ Bueno, pero yo pienso que nunca debiste dejarlo… por lo que me acuerdo- dijo llevando su dedo a su mentón intentando recordar, pues él tenía once años cuando ella dejó el ballet- ¡bailabas muy lindo!

_…Souta- susurró… y luego sonrió- gracias… pero ya mejor te vas.

_ Sí, y tú guarda esos discos antes de que mi mamá los vea fuera de su lugar- dijo esto indicando una punta de la caja que se asomaba por debajo de la cama. Luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó para ir a la universidad. Se dio un baño y se vistió con unos pantalones de jeans que se ajustaban un poco a sus piernas y le llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con una blusita verde que se ajustaba bien a su figura y sandalias también verdes. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, pues se veía muy bonita. Con el cabello afirmado en un medio moño y unos aritos largos que adornaban su cara. Acercó su cara al espejo y se observó con detalle. Estaba un poco pálida, pero no le gustaba usar maquillaje.

Se dio cuenta de la hora, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa otra vez sin desayunar. Corrió para llegar justo a tiempo a la estación. Se le había hecho un poco tarde preocupándose por su apariencia. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por su apariencia? …Tal vez desde que se había encontrado con ese chico de ojos dorados… Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en esto y negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser deseaba que él fuera a la cafetería ese día.

**...**

Era hora del descanso, debía quizás ir a almorzar con sus compañeras de trabajo. Pero ahí estaba, parada afuera de la oficina de su jefe, aún decidiendo si golpear o no la puerta. Finalmente se decidió a golpear y con voz firme y clara llamó por el nombre al hombre que vio cuando entró a la habitación.

Miroku la vio entrar, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. No pudo decirle que no entrara, aún cuando no quería verla. O si quería verla…no sabía…Sentía que ella lo había… ¿Engañado?... ¡Pero si entre ellos no había nada! El chico pensó bien y no podía comportarse de esa manera. No podía ser tan egoísta y además posesivo. De pronto levantó la vista y allí estaba la chica en quien pensaba a cada instante. Se veía preciosa aún cuando estaba con su uniforme de trabajo: una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

_ Señor Ikeda- dijo Sango, nerviosa, que tenía entrelazadas sus manos.

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo, Señorita Hashibara?- preguntó de manera cortante y sin mirarla a los ojos.

_ Yo, venía para ofrecerle mil disculpas… por lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Koga-kun- dijo con voz temblorosa y mirando sus pies.

_ Yo no le he pedido explicaciones en ningún momento- dijo Miroku aún de manera fría.

_ ¡Pero yo necesito que usted escuche mis explicaciones!- exclamó para que él la escuchara de una vez.

El chico quedó un poco sorprendido. Su corazón latió fuerte, sin saber que el de Sango latía incluso con más fuerza.

_ Koga-kun es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde la secundaria y esa noche me quedé en su departamento, ¡Pero estaba también mi amiga Kagome!...y…

_ Y yo supongo que debería creer eso.

Hablaban como si fuesen una pareja de novios. Bueno, lo serían si ambos confesaran sus sentimientos.

_ ¡Escúcheme bien!- dijo acercándose más al escritorio de Miroku, apoyando sus manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante- ¡No podría pasar nunca algo entre Koga y yo, ya que él está enamorado de otra persona! ...¡Y yo…!...- suspiró-...y yo también- dijo con voz más suave y clavando su mirada en los bellos ojos azulados del joven para hacer más intensas sus palabras, rogando para que él se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él.

El chico sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho al sentir esa mirada tan profunda. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir con que ella también estaba enamorada de otra persona?....a acaso…era de él… Era lo que pensaba el chico. Pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente en una milésima de segundo, mientras Sango seguía viéndolo de esa manera…tan…tan…

El rostro de ella no estaba lejos, quizás si él se acercara podría robarle ese beso…ese beso en el que pensaba cada vez que veía a la chica y desviaba su mirada hacia sus labios, rosados y con una aparente suavidad. No se dio cuenta cuando de pronto se encontró tan solo a un par de centímetros de ella, un beso acabaría toda distancia entre ellos. Temblaba al sentir la respiración de ella: agitada y a la vez nerviosa. Y ella por su parte no podía aguantar más. Si él no la besaba, entonces se rompería toda esperanza. Ella comenzaba a pensar que se quedarían así una eternidad sin que ninguno diera un paso atrás, pero de pronto ella vio al chico acercarse más mientras cerraba suavemente sus ojos. Ella también cerró sus ojos lentamente… Sintieron el roce de sus labios…

_ ¡Miroku aquí traigo el informe que me pediste!- llegó diciendo una mujer joven e interrumpiendo el momento entre Sango y Miroku. En un segundo la chica de cabello castaño había saltado casi al otro extremo de la oficina, fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada.

_ Eeh, Sí- dijo Miroku poniendo blancos los ojos y suspirando, miró de reojo a Sango que se encontraba cruzada de brazos a un lado mientras miraba por el ventanal grande que daba a la ciudad.

_ Mm.- murmuró la mujer viendo hacia Sango y luego a Miroku y luego a Sango otra vez- ¿Interrumpo algo?

_ ¡No!- dijo Miroku…no sabía si quería ahorcar a esa tipa o empujarla hacia fuera para terminar con lo que estaba. O quizás podría ahorcarla y luego aventarla por la ventana.

_ No, claro que no…- dijo Sango con un poco de ironía en sus palabras- es más, yo ya me iba.

_ Pe…pero...- balbuceó miroku y luego susurró- Sango…

La castaña salió de la oficina aún con el corazón acelerado, ¡Pero estaba enfadada! …suspiró, y caminó con furia hacia su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y apoyó sus codos en la mesa. Sujetó con sus manos su cabeza y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Le dolía el estómago por los nervios al recordar que estuvo a un milímetro de los labios del hombre de su vida y que…los había rozado. Se tocó los labios y se sonrojó.

Se quedó sentada ahí a esperar que pasara el tiempo y llegara la hora de irse. Estaba cansada.

**...**

Era un poco tarde cuando terminó de revisar los exámenes médicos de un par de niños que lo habían visitado aquel día. Estaba cansado. Dirigió la vista a su reloj y descubrió que era incluso más tarde de lo que se había imaginado. Pensó que Kaoru ya debía dormir a esas horas y suspiró con un poco de pesadez. Se marchó del lugar y caminó por la acera sin un rumbo fijo. Solo caminó, pero en realidad tenía el destino en su mente: la cafetería. Era tarde, pero esperaba que Kagome estuviera allí y se preguntaba a ratos si ella lo recordaría. Él no lo sabía, pero la chica pasaba por algo parecido.

Inuyasha llegó a la cafetería. La vio por la vitrina mientras recogía tazas vacías de mesitas donde habían estado personas que ya se había retirado del lugar. Quedaba poca gente. El chico suspiró con alivio al verla ahí aún y con una alegría que no pudo explicar, entró al lugar y se sentó en el mesón. Observó que más allá había una pareja bebiendo un refresco color verde y sintió una leve angustia al ver felicidad en aquella pareja. ¿Había sido él así de feliz alguna vez? De pronto sintió la voz de una chica preguntándole por su orden y antes de que girara la cabeza para encontrarse con ella, ya la había reconocido. Era Kagome. De nuevo sentía esa leve sensación de alegría.

Kagome le sonreía. Ella les sonreía a todos los clientes, pero esta era una sonrisa diferente. Lo que ella sentía cuando se encontraba con él era algo que no podía explicar. El chico también le sonrió, pues se percató de que ella lo recordaba. Ese había sido un saludo amigable.

_ ¿Qué desea ordenar?- le preguntó ella.

_ Solo una taza de café, por favor- dijo el sonriéndole.

_ De acuerdo, en seguida se la traigo- dijo ella mientras sacaba desde abajo del mesón una taza de loza blanca. Y ambos sonrieron al verla, pues habían recordado simultáneamente el suceso cuando se vieron por primera vez.

_ ¿Suele recordar siempre a los clientes?- preguntó Inuyasha.

_…Solo a los que me causan problemas- lo vio a los ojos y sonrió mientras el rió entendiendo a que se refería.

_ Lo lamento, no dejé de sentirme mal por eso durantes días- dijo él.

_ Eso ya pasó…- dijo a la vez que servía el café en la taza y luego dejaba la cafetera a un lado. Un fresco, suave y a la vez fuerte aroma a café molido se había deslizado a sus narices, deleitándolos gratamente- Supongo que ya no tiene importancia- dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

_ ¿Supone?- inquirió él.

_ Sí, bueno…- dijo incomodándose un poco, sin saber si era adecuado hablar con él como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, él le inspiraba cierta confianza.

_ Lo siento, tal vez no deba hablar de esto con una persona que solo le causa problemas- sonrió mientras revolvía su taza.

_ Sí, tal vez no deba- dijo un poco seria mientras lo miraba y luego desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado y hacía un ademán de retirarse- Con permiso.

Ella se alejó de él mientras el la seguía con la vista. El chico suspiró. No sabía como acercarse un poco más a ella sin que le preguntara si se le ofrecía algo más. Pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que ella fuese hasta él otra vez. Cuando ella miró hacia él, el chico le hizo un gesto de que se acercara.

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo más?- preguntó ella.

_ Bueno, sí- en realidad lo que quería era hablar con ella, pero…- ¿Tiene algo para acompañar el café?

_ Si le parece mejor, puedo facilitarle el menú.

_ Eh, claro.

Al rato pidió a la chica un sándwich para acompañar el café. ¡Pero no había hablado con ella! Y en cada intento era lo mismo. Más tarde, no se dio cuenta como tenía todo a su alrededor lleno de platos de sándwich y otro con unas galletitas que no podía ni comer, ya que no podía con más. Sin contar que había pedido que la chica le llenara la taza de café otra vez. No quería hacerla trabajar mucho, se veía cansada, pero ni siquiera había cruzado muchas palabras con ella. Su intento había sido en vano y ahora aparentaba que comía mucho y ni siquiera valía la pena.

Era el único que quedaba en el lugar. Eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche y el lugar pronto cerraba, sin embargo él aún estaba ahí, sentado, y con el plato con galletitas que no podía comer. No quedaba ningún otro empleado, pero de pronto vio aparecer a Kagome con su ropa normal, es decir, sin el uniforme. No quería parecer pervertido porque no lo era, pero se quedó mirándola algo embobado, pues se veía muy… muy linda. O quizás se había pasado de cafés y ahora ya estaba viendo algo mal. No…el café no tenía alcohol y no podía afectarle. ¿La cafeína?...No… solo eran sus ojos los que observaban y su corazón el que latía precipitadamente. La chica lo vio ahí y se sorprendió un poco, por una parte porque él la estaba mirando y por otra, porque aún estaba sentado en el mesón.

_ Pensé que se había ido- dijo la chica.

_ Lo siento, pero es que no pude terminar de comer todo- afirmó su cabeza en sus manos- Soy un idiota.

_ No diga eso, ¿Sabe?, es como si estuviera borracho en un bar para contarle a alguien sus penas- sonrió- sin ofenderlo, claro.

_ No- rió- ¿No quiere una galleta?- sonrió poniendo blancos los ojos.

_ Gracias- dijo sacando una y sentándose frente a él en un banco.

_ Se ve cansada- comentó él mientras la veía dar un mordisco a la galletita y mascar con pesadez.

_ Después de que me hizo dar mil vueltas por uno y otro pedido, ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba?- le dijo. Era verdad pero le sonrió de todas maneras.

_ Perdón.

_ Pero usted también se ve cansado.

_ El trabajo y todo eso…y…- iba mencionar su pena por no ver a su hija pero mejor cayó.

_ ¿Y?

_ Y además que… me siento algo solo- sonrió con un poco de melancolía. Lo había dicho para escapar de decir que extrañaba a su hija…pero tampoco era mentira. Sí se sentía bastante solo, con una rutina que parecía no tener fin.

La chica le sonrió con dulzura y le dijo que ella también se sentía así. Los dos extraños solitarios estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato. Pasó media hora y ellos aún hablaban. Kagome no había mirado la hora. No quería hacerlo; no quería irse cuando estaba tan cómoda hablando con alguien que acababa de conocer y que a la vez le atraía. Era algo tan extraño. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista y no sabía si creer aún. Pues lo que sentía no era amor, por supuesto que no, sino una gran comodidad de estar con alguien que era… agradable…demasiado agradable y que además era guapo. ¡Y era soltero!... la chica ya se estaba sonrojando al pensar en estas cosas y por un momento se había distraído de lo que el muchacho le estaba contando. Hablaron un poco de sus vidas, de lo que hacían, de sus familias, de sus sueños, de sus amigos, de sus personalidades. Un poco de varias cosas que comúnmente no hablan dos personas que se acababan de conocer. Sonreían con frecuencia y reían con una mayor. En los ojos de ambos había alegría. Alegría de haberse encontrado y de haberse conocido…

**...**

_ ¡Kagome!- dijo Sango, feliz de haberla oído contestar por el otro lado de la línea.

_ ¿Qué pasó, que estás tan feliz?

_ Es que… bueno no se si debería estar feliz pero… en fin.

_ ¡Dime!

_ Bueno, ¡Es que hoy día estuve a un mililililimetro de besarme con Miroku!

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?- inquirió emocionada- ¡Es genial!, pero… ¿Por qué no se besaron?

_ Una tipa llegó y nos interrumpió, pero eso no importa…lo que sí importa es que creo que Miroku siente lo mismo que yo por él… pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones…- suspiró.

_ Entiendo…

_ Pero, ¿Qué te pasó a ti?, te escucho diferente.

_ Bueno…no sé…- guardó silencio unos segundos- ¿Recuerdas al chico guapo que te mencioné? El del accidente en la cafetería.

_ Sí, si recuerdo.

_ Bueno, hoy estuvimos habando un buen rato…mucho rato…y me siento algo extraña, no se si feliz, emocionada o…

_ ¿O?

_ Da igual, luego se me hizo tarde para alcanzar el tren, se ofreció traerme pero me negué, entonces insistió en dejarme en la estación porque ya era tarde y bueno…acepté.

_ ¿Me estas insinuando que él podría ser tu príncipe?- preguntó emocionada.

_ ¡No, Sango!, no me interesa eso todavía.

_ ¿Todavía?, Kagome, si no te has dado cuenta, no has tenido una relación seria desde… ¡Nunca!, no quiero ser odiosa pero es verdad, Kagome, y además, recuerda que eres joven pero no tanto y que si no te esfuerzas te vas a quedar soltera.

_ Gracias por alentarme…- dijo divertida.

_ Hay Kagome, recuerda que siempre voy a estar para apoyarte, además que puede que nos acompañemos en nuestra soltería- se rió- tal vez Miroku ni siquiera esté interesado en mí como me lo imagino.

_ Está bien- Desvió la mirada a su reloj y descubrió que era ya bastante tarde- Ya tengo que colgar.

_ Bueno

_ Hablamos luego.

La chica colgó el teléfono y se quedó en silencio con la mano aún en el aparato y la vista clavada en su mano. Luego giró la cabeza y vio la pecera donde Tama-chan nadaba lentamente.

_ Tama-chan- lo llamó y se le acercó- ¿Qué hago?... ¿Que hago con esto que siento?... siento que quiero a Inuyasha más de lo que debería… ¡Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista!… Es que a veces tanto pensar y pensar, me terminará gustando de verdad.

Kagome se arropó con sus mantas en la cama y se dio una vuelta hacia el rincón, pero otra vez una vuelta hacia la orilla y otra más. Trascurrió cerca de una hora adonde ella acostada en su cama intentaba dormir en vano, pues pensaba sin poder apagar su mente. Suspiró fuertemente y cansada mientras echaba las frazadas hacia atrás con los pies y estiraba sus piernas y brazos sacudiéndolos un poco. Suspiró otra vez y esta vez se sentó en la cama mirando hacia todos lados. La habitación estaba oscura, se oía un oleaje suave y por la ventana abierta levemente entraba un destello de la luna en lo alto del cielo.

Se levantó y se afirmó en el borde de la ventana viendo hacia el mar. Sintió la suave brisa entrar y acariciarle el rostro. Su pijama constaba de una camisa blanca de tirantes finos y delgados y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pareció no importarle que estuviera con su camisa y salió por la ventana dando un salto y cayendo ágilmente en la angostura del balcón del primer piso. Saltó otra vez el muro de rocas en la cual se alzaba una baja baranda. Cayó en la arena y se fue saltando como una niña hacia la orilla. Se sentó allí mientras sus piernas estiradas en la arena se mojaban un poco con el agua que venía.

De pronto se levanto y comenzó a mojarse los pies mientras salpicaba el agua. Sonreía feliz, pues así se olvidaba de sus pensamientos por un rato. Aunque era ya de madrugada y bastante tarde, no le importó. Además, no había nadie más en el lugar. Solo aves que husmeaban la orilla buscando alimento que les dejara las olas.

Estuvo cerca de media hora en el lugar y luego comenzó a helársele la piel. Se entró por donde mismo a su alcoba. Escaló la pared de roca y saltó la baranda y luego se afirmó por una cuerda que ella misma había amarrado desde su ventana hace tiempo, pues sus salidas por las noches eran frecuentes y no quería que de ellas se enteraran su madre ni su hermano.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y desayunó tranquila, pero no tenía rastro de sueño en el rostro a pesar de haber dormido a penas un par de horas. Por el contrario…estaba contenta. Su madre y su hermano la veían de reojo mientras desayunaba pues les extrañó que estuviese así, mas no querían preguntar.

**...**

Desde que se había separado de ella la noche anterior, no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. Ella comenzaba a ser protagonista de sus sueños de un momento a otro. Por una parte se sentía feliz de haber conversado con ella y por lo tanto haberse conocido un poco más, no obstante, nada podía asegurarle que ella era la mujer de su vida. Aún cuando él lo deseaba con todo el corazón. El joven hombre había echado a andar su automóvil a punto de salir rumbo al trabajo, pero escuchó la voz de Kaede llamándolo para que se detuviera.

_ ¡Señor Inuyasha, espere!- lo llamó Kaede.

_ ¿Si?- respondió bajando la ventanilla de su automóvil.

_ ¿No cree que se le olvida algo?- dijo ella de pie junto al automóvil y llevando en sus manos el maletín de Inuyasha, indispensable.

En ese momento Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que el maletín no estaba junto a él como lo dejaba todas las mañanas. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? Suspiró pesadamente, pues había estado un poco distraído. Kaede le dio el maletín y arrancó para ir a trabajar.

Estacionó el automóvil en el mismo lugar de siempre y caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegó al hospital donde trabajaba. Caminó por los pasillos pulcramente blancos, mientras saludaba a enfermeros y doctores que se cruzaban en su camino. Adoraba su trabajo. Su especialidad era la pediatría pues le encantaban los niños, tan inocentes y siempre con esa sonrisa traviesa. A él le causaba gracia. Sacó la llave de su consulta y abrió la puerta, allí abrió las persianas y se puso el delantal blanco y sin ninguna arruga. Se sentó en el escritorio para revisar las fichas que tenía para ese día. Se vio obligado a salir de su estado de ensoñación y llamó a su primer paciente, un niño que había pescado un resfrío y había derivado en amigdalitis y probablemente debería extraérselas.

Estaba hablando con el niño animadamente sobre sus calificaciones, cuando la madre del pequeño dijo algo como "iremos a la cafetería nueva de la avenida". Inuyasha supo a cual se refería e instantáneamente su expresión cambió, recordándola otra vez.

_ Dr. Inuyasha ¿Esta bien? – le preguntó el pequeño niño al ver que su doctor se había quedado callado.

_ Oh, si, perdóname – dijo acariciándole la cabecita.

Inuyasha no debía seguir así. No mientras trabajaba. Ya no tenía que pensar en ella, pensaba él mientras sacudía la cabeza y se dirigía a su escritorio para anotar sus observaciones. Se sentía tan vulnerable a la mirada hermosa de ella, que no podía sacarla de su mente. A veces se sentía tan solo sin que nadie lo amara como él podía amar. Como había amado alguna vez en vano. En el momento en que iba a poner su firma en el papel, su mirada se cayó un poco. Se sintió triste de pronto y suspiró con fuerza, cerrando ahora sus ojos y concentrándose. Mezclar sus emociones con el trabajo no era una buena combinación.

Al rato se encontró repuesto, quitando de su mente toda distracción y amando su trabajo como si fuese lo más importante. Envió al pequeño a casa con medicamentos y una cita en dos días para determinar si lo llevaría o no a pabellón. Y el día no transcurrió demasiado diferente. Estaba extraño, se sentía extraño… pero ya no tenía que preocuparse, decidió.

Cuando se hizo de noche, pasó por fuera de la cafetería. Se quedó parado ahí afuera con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras la gente pasaba por su lado haciéndole el quite para no chocar con él. Pero subió lentamente su mirada y la vio… ahí, a través de la vitrina, trabajando duramente como si fuese la única empleada. Quiso entrar, pero si verla y hablar con ella le harían tanto daño como el que le había hecho ese día, al desconcertarlo por completo, no valía la pena. Siguió con su camino un poco triste, pues su mente le decía que caminara rumbo al estacionamiento, pero su corazón le decía que volviera y se sentara en una mesita donde pudiera verla. Hacerle daño al corazón era lo más doloroso: Negar que se sentía sumamente atraído por ella al parecer sin remedio. Pero no… debía olvidarla… ya que no era la indicada.

**...**

Kagome estaba esperando que el chico llegara como todas las noches a la cafetería, ya que desde la noche anterior no había pensado en otra cosa que en su próximo encuentro. Pero se sintió desilusionada, triste, angustiada, cuando vio como él pasaba por fuera de la cafetería sin mirar si estaba ella dentro, esperándolo.

Ya no quedaba nadie, a excepción del resto de los empleados que daban los últimos toques al piso y a las mesas para poder irse a sus casas. Kagome no se apresuró en salir, pues estaba algo desanimada. Cuando por fin salió de la cafetería, con la mirada agachada y con el bolso casi a rastras en el suelo, se topó con alguien, levantó la mirada, esperanzada.

_ Sango…- murmuró con decepción al verla.

_ Que, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ella con dirección a la estación- porque lo que es yo, te esperé casi una hora en la plaza para que nos fuéramos juntas… ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Nada, estoy cansada.

_ No- negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que veo en esos ojitos?- dijo agachándose un poco y acercando su rostro al de Kagome para verla a los ojos. Kagome se detuvo y sostuvo la mirada de Sango- ¿Es tristeza?- inquirió- tal vez angustia…o… ¿amor?

_ Sango, que haces- dijo apartándola y siguiendo con su camino.

_ Kagome… ¿Estás enamorada?- preguntó sorprendida.

_ ¡No!, ¡Deja de decir estupideces!- exclamó algo enfadada.

Ella no estaba enamorada… pero lo que la tenía así era… una inquietud que no se detenía. Que le dolía y que la angustiaba y que la enojaba y que la amarraba cada vez más… a un sentimiento. Se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Sango parada, sonrió como si con esa sonrisa se disculpara por haberle gritado. Volvió en sus pasos y le tomó la mano a sango mientras caminaban juntas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna mientras se dirigían siendo amigas como siempre, hacia la estación.

..

.

* * *


	4. Capitulo 4

Holaa = ), muchas muchas gracias por sus review, y por seguir mi historia = )...aqui traigo otro capitulo, que esta un pokito...mmm...angustiante podria ser...

perdon por tardar tanto

pero espero que les guste

con cariño

yuki-chan : )

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Era viernes, ese día Kagome había terminado tarde sus clases y llegó a la cafetería cuando el sol estaba ya por ocultarse atrás de las montañas. No había visto a Inuyasha en toda la semana pero eso no la había ayudado a quitárselo de la cabeza, porque aunque ya no miraraba hacia donde él habitualmente se sentaba a cada momento, su centro ahora era anhelar el momento en el que él hiciera sonar esa campanilla de entrada con su llegada, pero los días habían pasado y él no venía. Sentada en el mesón apoyada con sus codos, aburrida y un poco decepcionada, estaba ella sin nadie a quien atender por el momento, pues había poca gente. Estaba de espalda a la puerta, pues estaba sentada en el lugar de los clientes.

En su trance de aburrimiento sintió la campanilla resonar como si estuviera muy a lo lejos. Suspiró y se quedó así, sin moverse, pero de pronto sintió una voz atrás suyo.

_ ¡Kagome-chan, hola!- saludó un muchacho a sus espaldas.

_ Koga-kun, buenas noches- saludó ella con una sonrisa alegre y sincera al encontrarse con él, pues con solo verlo, se sentía tranquila y contenta.

El muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa pero notó cierta angustia en tan solo un brillo opaco de los ojos de su querida amiga. Se puso un poco serio y Kagome se preocupó entonces por ese cambio de expresión, sin darse cuenta que ella era el motivo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Koga.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿A mi? No me ocurre nada- dijo algo nerviosa- ¿Qué me va a ocurrir? Nada, nada

_ Bueno, pero es que…- calló un segundo- de acuerdo, olvídalo.

_ Está bien- sonrió dulcemente- ¿Te sirvo algo?

_ Mm…podría ser un jugo.

_ De acuerdo, ¿Natural?...ah, espera, no me digas… ¿De frambuesa verdad?- preguntó sonriente.

_ Me conoces demasiado bien ¿Eh?

_ Pues que esperabas- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano mientras iba por el jugo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Koga dejó de esperar. Kagome llegó con un jugo para Koga y un platillo pequeñito con una porción de galletas, como regalo para él. Ella se sentó frente a él al otro lado del mesón como le correspondía. Estuvieron hablando animadamente durante un rato.

Otra vez, la campanilla resonó. Kagome levantó la vista y su expresión cambió, su corazón se aceleró, sus mejillas ardieron y sus ojos brillaron de una manera que Koga no había visto nunca. Él se giró para ver a quien miraba Kagome con tanta atención y se encontró con un chico alto y guapo, de ojos color ámbar. El chico se acercó al mesón con ojos nerviosos, pero sosteniendo la mirada de Kagome. Ninguno podía dejar de mirarse. Se sentó cerca de Koga.

_ Taisho-kun- le llamó Kagome en un susurro.

_ Buenas noches- dijo él reaccionando y sonrió con dulzura- ¿Cómo estas?

_ Bien, gracias- dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada nerviosa y luego volviéndola a subir para volver a hablarle. Koga miraba atento- ¿Se sirve algo?

_ Un café cargado, por favor- dijo él mientras dirigía una mirada a Koga. Ambos se vieron de una manera bastante molesta.

_ Claro- dijo ella mientras sonreía y sacaba una taza y luego se iba a preparar el café.

Kagome molió los granos de café con esmero y esto despidió un aroma amargo y a la vez reconfortante. La chica, sumida en su tarea, se le reflejaba una sonrisa en los labios. Por su parte Koga examinaba con extrañeza la vestimenta de Inuyasha, ya que se veía un tipo con clase. Inuyasha notó que el muchacho de ojos y el cabello castaño lo observaba y volteó la mirada hacia él.

_ Taisho Inuyasha- dijo el chico moreno, presentándose mientras le extendía la mano a Koga.

_ Nagano Koga- dijo el castaño, respondiéndole a su saludo, pero con una mirada seria.

_ Aquí tiene- dijo Kagome dejándole el café humeante en frente de Inuyasha.

_ Muchas gracias- dijo él con una sonrisa sincera.

_ Kagome-chan- le habló Koga.

_ ¿Dime?- le sonrió ella.

_ Tengo que irme, ya se me hace tarde, - dijo él.

_ No te preocupes, Koga-kun- le dijo ella con amabilidad y una tierna sonrisa- espero que vengas pronto.

_ Claro, nos vemos- dijo agitando su mano mientras se marchaba y le dirigía una última mirada odiosa a Inuyasha.

La chica dio un vistazo a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba casi vacío si no fuera por una pareja, un chico y una chica, que estaban en una mesa apartada, hablando y riendo. Inuyasha siguió la mirada de Kagome y se topó con la pareja, volvió a mirarla y ella se encontraba un poco ruborizada. No tenía por qué estar espiando a las personas. Se dio la vuelta y fue a limpiar algunas mesas para poder irse a casa.

_ Higurashi-san-le llamó Inuyasha a Kagome, que estaba afanada cumpliendo con su tarea, para no verse envuelta por el joven que le estaba robando el pensamiento. La chica levantó de inmediato la mirada para ver al muchacho que le sonreía y estaba de pié junto a ella.

_ ¿S-si?- preguntó nerviosa.

_ Mañana es sábado… - bajó un poco la mirada.

_ Sí- dijo ella con una sonrisa- es un alivio que no trabaje.

_ Entonces, me pregunto si quisieras dar un paseo conmigo…- dijo casi con voz robótica.

_… ¿Eh?... ¿De verdad?- sonrió ella- me encantaría- dijo ella sonriendo y un poco ruborizada- la última vez que hablamos, nos llevamos muy bien, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un poco más.

_ Sí- sonrió él- ¿Te paso a recoger a tu casa?

_ ¡No!- exclamó ella- digo, no te preocupes, prefiero que nos reunamos en otro lugar.

_ Es cierto, vives un poco lejos de aquí, ¿Verdad?

_ S-sí, es por eso, que prefiero que no vayas a mi casa, sería una molestia para ti.

_ Bueno, pero para mí no sería ninguna molestia, pero si así lo prefieres- sonrió otra vez con dulzura- está bien.

En un rato después la cafetería cerró, y ambos salieron del Café. Se detuvieron en la acera, mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, sin borrar esa tímida sonrisa de sus labios.

_ Nos vemos mañana entonces – dijo sonriendo Kagome.

_ Claro… – dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal de despedida, sintiendo ese aroma a Jazmín, que lo hechizó por completo. Su mirada de sorpresa al recordar que su hija se caracterizaba por ese dulce olor a flores mezclado con el aroma de la leche.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al ver su mirada.

_ No, nada – sonrió –…solo que…ese aroma a jazmín…me trae recuerdos.

_ Ah, era eso – dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello, un poco sonrojada.

_ Pero no te avergüences, por favor… ese aroma…me encanta – sonrió, mientras su mejillas se teñían de un suave color rosa.

Se despidieron lentamente, como si alejarse el uno del otro fuese doloroso. Pero sin más remedio, cada uno se alejó en caminos distintos… pero sin dejar de sonreír.

El chico había intentado quitársela de la mente durante toda esa semana, pero lo único que había logrado era pensar más y más en ella, sin saber que a la chica le había ocurrido lo mismo. Finalmente decidió ir a visitarla a la cafetería e invitarla a salir, pues ya no podía ocultar esa atracción que sentía por ella. Habían pasado muy pocos momentos juntos. Pero más valía lo que habían significado esos encuentros, al tiempo que les había llevado.

Inuyasha volvió en su automóvil a su hogar. Sin poder evitar pensar en Kagome, llevaba una torpe sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo esta se desvaneció lentamente, puesto que cada vez que iba a la cafetería llegaba más tarde a casa y pillaba durmiendo a Kaoru. Cuando llegó, Kaede tampoco estaba en pie. Debía ser cerca de las once. El joven subió las escaleras algo desanimado al oír el profundo silencio de la casa. Se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru y vio como ella dormía abrazada a una almohada. Las medicinas para el pequeño resfrío que su hija había pescado, estaban en la mesita y había una notita de Kaede que decía que le había dado a la pequeña los medicamentos. Sonrió. Porque si Kaede le dejaba la nota ahí, era porque sabía a la perfección que él no podía irse a la cama sin antes ver a su pequeña niña. Se quedó durante varios minutos observándola dormir y salió tarde de la alcoba, sin antes besar su pequeña frente blanquecina.

Se dirigió a su habitación y mientras se ponía el pijama, recordó cada detalle de ese día en general, pero cierto momento en particular. Por supuesto, no tardó en recobrar su sonrisa infantil, la que se dibujaba en sus labios cuando pensaba en Kagome. Se sentía emocionado, ya que en años, tendría su primera cita…no una cita con un paciente…sino con una mujer.

**…**

Cuando el sol salió a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que no había dejado de pensar en él, ni siquiera mientras dormía. Se sentía ilusionada y alegre como una adolescente y eso era totalmente sorpresivo para ella, pues hace años que no se sentía así, con esa sensación en el estómago, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su interior. Se encontraba de pronto canturreando canciones mientras hacía sus quehaceres esa mañana, y se sorprendía de sí misma, pero no podía borrar su sonrisa, mientras su madre y su hermano la miraban extrañados y a la vez divertidos. Se imaginaban sin comentar nada, que ella andaba así por algún muchacho.

Las horas se hicieron eternas en espera de su cita. Habían quedado de verse en el primer árbol de cerezo de la plaza, en el centro de Tokio, a las seis en punto.

Cuando eran cerca de las cuatro, Kagome subió a darse un baño y a prepararse para ir, pues estaba muy ansiosa. Mucho se tardó en elegir qué ropa se pondría, pero finalmente, salía de su casa lista y muy bonita, con unos pantalones blancos y una blusa rosa pálido con finos tirantes. Se había preocupado de que cada cabello estuviese en su lugar e incluso había pintado un poco sus ojos y sus labios en suaves tonos pasteles.

El camino hacia la estación duró unos cuantos minutos, iba con un brillo en la mirada, un poco nerviosa, contenta…pero… su semblante cambió cuando vio que la estación estaba tan poblada de gente que no se podía avanzar con tranquilidad. Rogaba para que no se tratara de algún problema con las vías, o con los trenes, o peor aún: un accidente en las vías.

_ Disculpe – le habló Kagome a un auxiliar de uniforme - ¿Ocurre algún problema?

_ Al parecer se cortó la corriente y quedó un tren detenido a medio camino. Los demás se han visto obligados a retrasar el traslado.

_ Oh…no… - murmuró preocupada - ¿Cuándo podría tardar en que la reparen?

_ Deben estar en más o menos quince minutos.

_ De acuerdo, gracias.

Preocupada, se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar que los trenes comenzaran a funcionar nuevamente. ¿Qué no podía tener peor suerte? Solo esperaba que no se tardara mucho en llegar la máquina, porque de ser así, debería buscar otro medio para llegar al centro. Suspiró como si que algo así hubiese sucedido, sea típico de ella.

**…**

El chico se paseaba hacia uno y otro lado, sin separarse demasiado del punto de encuentro. El aroma de las flores lo calmaba, pero cuando miraba la pequeña flor que tenía en la mano, ésta se marchitaba cada vez más rápido. Se sentó en el colchón de pétalos de cerezo que habían caído del árbol y esperó a que ella apareciera. Después de todo aún era temprano y quizás ella solo se había retrasado un poco.

...O eso esperaba.

**…**

Estaba en la indecisión si pararse de su lugar e ir en busca de su bicicleta y pedalear y pedalear hasta el centro, o seguir esperando a que llegara el tren. Sentía que le sudaban las manos de la preocupación de llegar tarde. O peor aún, que cuando ella llegara, Inuyasha ya se hubiese ido.

Ni siquiera podía llamarlo por teléfono, pues móvil no tenía y eso no hacía más que angustiarla solo un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Que alivio sintió de pronto cuando escuchó el chillido del tren. Se paró muy rápido de su asiento y toda la masa de gente que estaba en la espera de la máquina, subió apretándola y empujándola de un lado a otro. No le importaba, lo único que sí importaba era llegar pronto con Inuyasha. Cuando estuvo sentada junto a una ventanilla, se atrevió a mirar el reloj por primera vez desde su eterna espera. Casi le da un infarto ver que faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde. Estaba muy afligida. Pero respiró profundo, ya que no quedaba más remedio que el tren siguiera su curso.

**…**

La pequeña flor que hace rato tenía en la mano, estaba completamente lánguida y la dejó sobre el césped, como si esperara que así resucitara. Suspiró por milésima vez. Faltaban quince minutos para las siete. Y era casi imposible poder describir su mirada. Su mirada que reflejaba tristeza, lamento y…lo peor de todo: decepción. Le dolió pensar que Kagome era como "ella", que había faltado a su palabra. Y bueno, después de todo, era nada lo que la conocía. No sabía si ella era de confiar o no. Se sintió enfadado de pronto, de estar ahí como un tonto esperándola. Se puso de pie de un salto con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a marcharse, pero inmediatamente relajó su rostro y…se quedó un rato más.

**…**

Se restregaba las manos una y otra vez mirando por la ventana, esperando que apareciera la estación ante sus ojos. Miraba el reloj a cada minuto. No podía con la angustia. ¿Qué estaría pensando Inuyasha de ella? Suspiró.

Y entonces sonó el timbre, significaba que estaban llegando a la estación. Su rostro angustiado se iluminó de sobremanera y en cuanto la maquina se detuvo en el andén, salió disparada por la puerta y obligó a sus piernas a correr lo más rápido que podía. Lamentaba que su cabello ya no estaba en su lugar y que si mágicamente él aún la estaba esperando, la viera en ese estado tan desaliñado.

**…**

Sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo.

_ ¿Kaede? ¿Qué ocurre? – contestó.

_ Joven Inuyasha – le habló un poco angustiada – que bueno que me contestó de inmediato, estoy muy preocupada.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo a Kaoru?

_ Estaba perfectamente bien cuando usted se fue, pero le ha subido mucho la fiebre. ¿Por qué mejor no se viene para que la revise?

_ Sí, voy de inmediato para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y miró por última vez para ver si ella venía, pero no. Su hija lo necesitaba y él, perdiendo el tiempo. Se alejó de ahí con un animo que llegaba al suelo, pero tenía que irse rápido para llegar donde Kaoru. Se sentía muy decepcionado y como un iluso. Kagome debía salir desde ese mismo momento de sus pensamientos.

**…**

Detuvo su carrera por primera vez, cuando llegó al lugar donde se suponía se encontrarían. Miró hacia todos lados, pero él ya se había ido. Y lo comprendía perfectamente. Había perdido una oportunidad con alguien que ella sabia tenía un corazón muy noble. Se acercó al árbol que hace rato había refugiado bajo su follaje al joven Inuyasha, y cuando miró hacia el suelo, supo de inmediato que él la había estado esperando, pues una pequeña flor blanca de jazmín estaba allí. La tomó entre sus dedos conmovida, pero apenada.

Lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar a casa.

Había arruinado su primera cita desde hace mucho mucho tiempo.

**…**

La madre de Kagome y Souta, solo vieron cómo ella llegó a la casa muy desanimada. Se miraron angustiados, mas no hicieron comentario alguno en voz alta. Sintieron los pasos de la chica subiendo la escalera y luego cómo cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Ella no salió más por esa noche.

_ Kagome, hija – la llamó su madre por afuera de su habitación, pasadas varias horas desde su regreso a casa- ¿Te encuentras enferma? – preguntó solo por preguntar, pues sabía que no era una enfermedad.

No oyó respuesta del otro lado y supuso que se encontraba dormida. Entreabrió la puerta y la oscuridad de la habitación solo le permitió divisar un bulto bajo las frazadas. Cerró nuevamente la puerta y se fue a dormir a su alcoba, aunque no del todo conforme, pues sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer lleva una mirada como la que tenía Kagome al llegar.

Pero Kagome no estaba acostada bajo las frazadas de su cama. En su lugar había dejado una almohada, como hacía cuando pequeña. Se encontraba en silencio, con la mirada perdida y afligida puesta en el horizonte. Las olas llegaban a la orilla con ese susurro que la calmaba, que le daba tranquilidad y paz. Se recostó en la arena, mirando ahora el enorme firmamento. Cerró los ojos.

Al amanecer. La chica descubrió que se había quedado dormida sobre la arena. Hacía frío y se levantó para meterse pronto al interior de su alcoba.

Ese día tampoco quiso salir de su habitación. No se encontraba de ánimos ni para comer. Lo único que necesitaba era mantenerse ocupada en algo y así distraer sus pensamientos, de modo que durante toda la tarde estuvo metida en sus libros, estudiando y haciendo algunos ejercicios mientras tenía una suave música sonando en la habitación para relajarse. Pero el hecho de que no quisiera salir de la habitación, no hacía más que preocupar a su familia.

_ Hola – la saludó su madre, que había entrado a la alcoba sin hacer mucho ruido.

_ Hola – le respondió Kagome con voz apagada. Despertó en ese momento de sus libros y se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo afuera.

_ ¿Estas bien? – inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

_ Sí…

_ Está bien…- guardo silencio un momento mientras la observaba – Hablé con tu abuelo hace un rato, te dejó saludos.

_ ¿Se encuentra mejor?

_ Sí

Esa fue su conversación. Su madre salió de la habitación, pues no se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría a su hija, aunque suponía de qué se trataba. Y por su parte Kagome, que no quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Todavía se sentía afligida y angustiada, y pensaba hablar con Inuyasha en cuanto lo viera por la cafetería… De pronto, detuvo el lápiz sobre el papel. ¿Y si Inuyasha estaba enfadado? ¿Y si no volvía a la cafetería? Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No tenía su número telefónico y ahora, aquellos breves encuentros eran lo único que tenía de él.

Se preguntó entonces si no sería mejor dejarlo atrás y olvidarse de él, pues ya las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Y quizás apareciera otra persona en su vida, un día no muy lejano. Después de todo, habían muchos peces en el mar…aunque…a ella nunca se le habia dado la pesca.

**…**

La chica estaba sentada en su escritorio, sin hambre y solo su vista recorría el periódico de ese día lunes. Un bostezo tras otro. Ese día estaba particularmente aburrida y sin mucho trabajo. Ya no tenía nada concreto que hacer por el momento. Y estaba particularmente triste…Es que de pronto había comenzado a llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos negativos.

_ Sango, ven al comedor con nosotras – le dijo una de sus colegas – la hora de almuerzo ya casi termina.

_ Oh, no te preocupes por mí – le respondió la chica castaña – ya comí – mintió.

Sus compañeras se alejaron de allí. Por su parte ella se dirigió al tocador para mojarse el rostro un poco y así despertar. No había visto a su jefe ese día y creía que debía estar con algún cliente en reunión o algo por el estilo. No le gustaba que él no estuviera, pues deseaba con toda su fuerza poder verlo…

Distraída iba por el pasillo cuando chocó con un hombre que llevaba varios papeles dentro de una carpeta, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

_ Perdóneme, por favor – murmuró Sango, inclinándose luego y agachándose para recoger los documentos.

_ No se preocupe – sonrió amable el hombre.

_ Señor Nagano – pronunció una voz masculina desde la espalda de Sango. Y ella antes de haberse girado, ya sabía que de él se trataba - ¿Está usted bien?

_ Claro que sí, Miroku, solo que me choqué con esta señorita – dijo aún con su sonrisa amable, sin siquiera pensar en reprender a Sango.

Miroku miró de reojo a Sango quien todavía sostenía entre sus manos la carpeta. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. De pronto se sintió muy apenada de encontrarse con él.

_ Bueno, me tengo que ir, que tengas buenas tardes, Miroku…- dijo mientras recibía la carpeta – y usted también, señorita…

_ Hashibara – pronunció Sango.

_ Buenas tardes, señorita Hashibara – repitió y luego de esto se fue caminando hacia la salida, escoltado por Miroku hasta la puerta. Sango mientras tanto se dirigió con el corazón agitado hasta su escritorio.

Cuando llegó a su lugar de trabajo, sintió su estomago haciendo ruido y creyó que lo mejor sería ir a comer algo.

_ Sango – le llamó. Ella se volteó sobresaltada, pues no lo había sentido acercarse.

_ ¿Sí, señor Ikeda? – dijo ella.

_ Sango…por favor no me llames Señor Ikeda – dijo él apenado. Ella lo miró expectante – Sabes que tu me puedes llamar solo por mi nombre.

_ Está bien – dijo ella, esquivando su mirada y clavándola en el algún punto del piso, mientras sujetaba con sus manos su cartera.

_ Yo…todavía no he almorzado y…me preguntaba si querrías ir a comer algo…conmigo – dijo un poco sonrojado.

_ Pero la hora de almuerzo ya casi termina y mi jefe podría enfadarse si me retraso en la hora de llegada – dijo con una tímida sonrisa, refiriéndose a él. Miroku también sonrió.

_ No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él – dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba suavemente el brazo por los hombros incitándola a caminar –…vamos…

Sango se sintió un poco incómoda con su cercanía. No sabía muy bien de qué forma actuar frente a él desde que estuvo a punto de besarlo. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que evocaba ese momento en su mente.

_ ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Miroku, mientras tomaba un poco más de distancia con ella. Podía notar cómo ella estaba un tanto tensa.

_ Sí, estoy bien – sonrió.

Caminaron en silencio una o dos cuadras hasta llegar a un restaurante, no demasiado fino. Sango quería decirle a Miroku lo que sentía por él, no soportaba tenerlo cerca y no poder abrazarlo. Pero no se atrevía. Cuando se decidía a decírselo, algún imprevisto ocurría y poco a poco iba renunciando a intentarlo otra vez.

Estaban sentados en la mesa, uno frente al otro. Sango con su plato de comida, se dedicaba solo a comer para no tener que hablar demasiado con él, para no gritarle que estaba enamorada de él. Si cuando clavaba su mirada en sus ojos, el corazón le daba un salto.

_ Te noto un poco extraña – dijo él con tono preocupado - ¿De verdad no ocurre nada?

– "¿Cómo no voy a estar extraña?...si será idiota…es como si nunca hubiésemos estado a punto de besarnos…" –pensó ella.

Temió que él no le diera importancia. La importancia que ella le daba a ese momento que había sido interrumpido abruptamente.

_ Estoy bien, Miroku…- respondió ella – Solo estoy un poco cansada.

_ Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre.

_ "¿Y a este qué le dio?" – Pensó – de verdad que no hace falta.

_ Insisto en que deberías…- fue interrumpido.

_ Que no hace falta, Miroku – exclamó – Te digo que estoy bien.

De pronto Sango no soportó el hecho de que el eludiera el tema de ellos. ¿Acaso él no le correspondía? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo tantas dudas? No dudas de lo que sentía ella, sino que dudas respecto a él...Por momentos ella había pensado que él la queria...

La chica se levantó de su asiento con su bolso y se fue del lugar como si se estuviese ahogando allí adentro.

Caminó por la acerca, aliviada de respirar el aire puro. Pero una mano fuerte y suave la detuvo. Ella se giró expectante.

Y sin más, ese joven hombre que la había tenido encantada durante años, la tomó de la cintura con una posesión que nunca ella creyó que él tendría. Se sorprendió tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos del hombre de su vida. Él la abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que ella se separara nunca de él. Y Sango casi no reaccionó. Todo el ruido de la calle y las personas que pasaban, desaparecieron en ese momento.

...Sólo estaban ella y él....


	5. Capitulo 5

Holaa, bueno, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capi, espero k les agrade. Muschas gracias para as personas que han dejado sus review y que han seguido esta historia. = )

**Capitulo 5**

En ese momento, salía de la Universidad para dirigirse a la cafetería. Era temprano, por lo que ese día no tendría que cumplir horas hasta tarde por la noche en el Café. Ese día podría volver a casa cuando el sol aún no estuviese escondido.

Había salido muy agotada de la universidad. No faltaban muchos meses para terminar ese año, lo que significaba que pronto terminaría su carrera. Estaba emocionada, pues se había esforzado mucho durante todos los años de estudio. Suspiró y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras entraba en la cafetería, pues aunque su sueño había sido otro, estaba orgullosa de que su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Cuando entró en el local, se sumergió en el profundo aroma a café que siempre la encantaba. Instintivamente recorrió con la vista cada una de las mesas ocupadas del lugar, para descubrir que él no estaba. Pero no se desanimó y se fue cambiar de ropa y ponerse el uniforme.

Hace poco menos de una semana que había ocurrido su cita fallida. Y desde entonces no había sabido nada de Inuyasha. Él no había visitado la cafetería y Kagome temía que no lo hiciera más. Le había quedado un remordimiento dentro de ella, de no poder explicarle al chico el motivo de su atraso. Pensaba en ello a menudo, cada vez que se encontraba sola, su mente divagaba en Inuyasha y en cómo le hubiese gustado llegar ese día, verlo y pasar un momento agradable junto a él. Si ese día nada se hubiese interpuesto entre ellos, lo más probable es que ahora estarían de amigos y no separados sin saber nada el uno del otro.

De nuevo se resignaba a no encontrar el amor. Después de todo, nunca había sido muy buena en el tema. En meses nada más cumpliría veinticinco años y no cabía en su memoria el recuerdo de un noviazgo, pues nunca había tenido uno. Solo amores que no habían llegado a nada y que solo le habían traído lágrimas y penas.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. A esa hora, muchas personas se acercaban para tomar tazas de café y pastelillos para desayunar. Era común que los lugares de comidas occidentales tuviesen buena aceptación, y más cuando era un lugar tan acogedor y con ese aroma que era lo más característico y lo más exquisito.

Trabajó ese día con mucho esmero. Pues ahora los importante para ella era que sus pensamientos se enfocaran solo en sus estudios y el trabajo. Cuando se dio cuenta, había cumplido con la cuota horaria ese día y se sintió muy aliviada de poder marcharse a casa. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de sus compañeros y se marchó caminando con paso lento y calmado, pues no había prisa.

_ Kagome – la llamó una voz masculina tras ella, cuando caminaba por la acera.

La chica se volteó intrigada. Y sintió la decepción al descubrir que no eran aquellos ojos dorados los que la habían llamado.

_ Kouga – murmuró sonriendo sinceramente.

_ Que bueno verte – dijo él sin un ápice de mentira en su voz. Sin embargo, descubrió de inmediato que algo no andaba bien en su querida amiga.

_ ¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo divertida.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió él.

_ Claro que sí – le sonrió de nuevo – ven, vamos a pasear un rato.

Lo tomó del brazo y se fueron caminando juntos mientras conversaban de varias cosas triviales, pero que aliviaron el alma de Kagome en ese momento. Se llenó de risas de pronto y la vida le pareció sonreír de nuevo. Pensaba mientras casi no escuchaba lo que Kouga decía, que él había aparecido en ese momento como un ángel… un ángel al que muchas veces descubrimos en los amigos y que aparecen simplemente para alegrarnos la vida.

No dejó de reír entonces, muy agradecida de que él haya aparecido.

**…**

Ahí estaba ese aroma otra vez, que aunque le encantaba, él quisiera borrar de su memoria…pero no podía. Se acordaba de ella cuando Kaede le preparaba un rápido desayuno antes de irse al trabajo, o cuando por las noches se quedaba tarde revisando exámenes y fichas: ahí estaba el aroma humeante del brebaje negro que cuando lo veía no hacía más que quedarse con la mirada perdida, pensando en "Qué habría pasado si…si ella hubiese llegado"

Sabía que a su edad, pensar en ese tipo de aventurillas amorosas era una estupidez, y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No sabía si era tristeza lo que sentía. Se convencía cada vez más de que era nostalgia en realidad…Nostalgia de pensar que, si las cosas hubiesen resultado diferentes, quizás ese vacío que sentía en el pecho, se hubiese llenado por fin, con la esperanza de un nuevo amor…

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio. Debían ser cerca de las una de la madrugada y hace un buen rato que había terminado el trabajo, pero aún se sentía clavado a la silla. Como si sus piernas no tuviesen la suficiente fuerza como para levantarlo de allí.

_ Papito – escuchó la aguda voz de su hijita en la entrada del estudio que lo llamaba mientras lo veía con ojos grandes y redondos.

_ Mi niña, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – dijo mientras le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. Y cuando la pequeña estuvo junto a su silla él la alzó en sus brazos para depositarla sobre sus piernas. Ella lo miraba con sus ojitos brillantes pero angustiados.

_ ¿Por qué estás triste, papá?… ¿Es porque no me comí la comida? – dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_ Oh no, mi amor – dijo sonriendo enternecido y acariciándole la cabecita - es que estoy un poco cansado por el trabajo.

La niña esbozó una tímida sonrisa y luego se acomodó sobre su pecho mientras él la cobijaba con sus brazos, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. No se dio cuenta como de pronto, sus ojos dorados se habían llenado de lágrimas. Estrechó a su hija con sus brazos y de pronto toda esa soledad que tenía adherida al cuerpo se hubo desvanecido.

**…**

La habitación estaba oscura. El silencio reinaba en todo el lugar y solo la luz de la luna entraba a través de la cortina.

Miroku, acostado en la cama, no podía dormir. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, por fin había logrado confesar su amor. Sus manos no querían soltar esa cintura que tenía estrechada contra su cuerpo, que después de todo, le correspondía con el mismo amor que él. No podía evitar admirarla mientras su cabello castaño le caía como seda sobre la frente mientras ella dormía aferrada a su pecho.

Ni siquiera podía borrar esa infantil sonrisa de sus labios. En especial cuando recordaba el preciso momento en que la había besado…

**Flash back**

_Él la abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que ella se separara nunca de él. Y Sango casi no reaccionó. Todo el ruido de la calle y las personas que pasaban, desaparecieron en ese momento. Sólo estaban ella y él._

_Sango se separó suavemente, como si estuviese dolida por algo y él se sorprendió mucho de ver esa expresión de su mirada._

__ No quiero que hagas eso, Miroku – le dijo ella, y él se sorprendió aún más._

__ ¿El qué?_

__ No quiero que me abraces – dijo ella entristecida._

_La muchacha se alejó cruzando la calle para regresar al trabajo. Pero Miroku cruzó corriendo atrás de ella, siguiéndole, insistente._

__ ¿Por qué no? – preguntó._

__ Miroku, no te hagas el tonto… - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – se me sale por los ojos todo lo que siento por ti, no juegues conmigo – ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. _

__ ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando contigo? – respondió Miroku frunciendo el ceño, como pasando por alto lo que ella le había confesado._

_Sango no supo qué responder. La gente pasaba por el lado de ella, chocándola una y otra vez, hasta que Miroku la tomó suavemente del brazo para incitarla a correrle de la acerca e impedir que la gente les interrumpiera. Se quedaron parados en los primeros peldaños de una escalera que conducía a más y más calles que parecían no tener salida. Allí no transitaba tanta gente, pero eso al fin y al cabo no tenía importancia. Lo que era realmente importante es que no podían dejar de mirarse, los dos con las mejillas teñidas de rojo._

__ Yo te quiero, Sango – le dijo sin más, en un susurro, pero que ella pudo escuchar a la perfección. Su corazón dio un salto._

_Ella lo quedó mirando sin creer sus palabras._

__ Te quiero desde que apareciste por primera vez por la puerta de mi oficina, pidiendo que te contratara. Cuando te veo pasar por los pasillos, te quiero cada vez más – decía sin poder callarse. Se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y luego le habló en un susurro – y…ya no soporto más el deseo de…besarte._

_Ella estaba en shock, segura de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Estaba tan roja, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte. En esos momentos en los que estaba con él, sentía que toda su personalidad se iba al suelo._

_Y de pronto sintió el perfume de Miroku invadiéndola por completo. Su cuerpo rozando el suyo, estrechándola, y ella aunque no reaccionaba, no se resistió. Sus labios ya no se quedaron solo en ese suave roce que algún día los hizo delirar. Ahora sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado y lleno de ternura; en un beso intenso y desbocado. _

_Un beso que pareció durar horas, pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Sango soltó una risita nerviosa y se apretó contra él._

__ Yo también te quiero – le susurró. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Quería estar con ella y no separarse nunca. Pero sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la chica y se prometía que ahora que por fin estaban juntos, nunca más se separarían.

**…**

La mañana estaba hermosa. Los tibios rayos del sol acariciaban la piel con suavidad. Kagome se había levantado ese día intentando que su ánimo no decayera. Estaba en los jardines de la universidad sentada con la espalda apoyada en un tronco de árbol, leía y releía el libro que el profesor les había recomendado. Estaba muy concentrada y esperaba que esa concentración no desapareciera, porque de verdad no quería que su mente divagara en pensamientos que no llegarían a ninguna parte.

_ ¡Kagome! – sintió de pronto que la llamaba una alegre voz femenina. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Sango que corría hacía ella con una enorme sonrisa. Kagome se puso de pie y Sango la alcanzó con un fuere abrazo. Kagome no comprendía el motivo de tanta alegría de su amiga.

_ ¡Sango! – Dijo sonriendo contagiada por su alegría - ¿Qué pasa?

_ Es que no te lo vas a creer – dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

_ ¿Y no deberías estar trabajando ahora?

_ Mi querido jefe – dijo sonrojándose – me ha dado el día libre.

Se sentaron en el césped bajo el follaje del mismo árbol que había refugiado a Kagome, y Sango le contó que por fin estaba de novia con Miroku. Y Kagome, vio con alegría como le irradiaba la felicidad a su amiga. La quería como a una hermana y mientras ella sea feliz, ella también lo sería.

_ Hay Kagome, estoy feliz…- dijo, pero luego relajo su rostro un poco - … no sabes como me gustaría verte así de feliz también.

_ Bueno…yo estoy un poco lejos de eso – dijo bajando la mirada. No apenada, pero como con un dejo de nostalgia dentro de ella.

Hace varios días que ambas no conversaban. Kagome puso al corriente a Sango de lo que a ella le había pasado y la extraña sensación que sentía en el pecho. Juntas se fueron caminando mientras hablaban cariñosamente.

El agradable murmullo de los árboles acompañaba sus voces, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fueron cada vez más alegres.

**…**

_ Dr. Inuyasha – le llamó una secretaria cuando él pasaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería.

_ ¿Si? – se volteó con una sonrisa amable.

_ Llegó este documento hace mas o menos una hora – dijo mientras le extendía un sobre blanco y él se acercaba para tomarlo.

_ Muchas gracias – dijo él y continuó con su camino hasta la cafetería pues se moría de hambre.

Se llevó el documento bajo el brazo mientras pagaba por una tacita de té, pues al café le había hecho una cruz. Se sentó tranquilamente en una mesita, mientras clavaba la vista en el remolino que se formaba en su tacita al ser revuelta, se sintió muy tonto por no querer beber café, siendo que a él le encantaba. Sonrió de medio lado y se apoyó en su antebrazo. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Kagome y eso le daba mucha más tranquilidad. También notaba cómo había vuelto a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Pero…

Todavía sentía ese leve sentimiento de angustia en alguna parte de su corazón. Prefería pensar que por algún motivo, las cosas habían sido como fueron. Quizás lo que había sentido desde el primer momento en que la vio no fue nada importante. Y él a esas alturas de su vida, debía ya pensar en sostener una seria relación con alguien, pues su hija lo merecía.

Aunque, le hubiese gustado conocer mejor a esa chica, ya que así podría decidir con plena certeza si era la indicada o no para él.

De pronto recordó el sobre que tenía junto a su tacita de té, en la pequeña mesita. Lo tomó, lo abrió y con un bostezo comenzó a leer el contenido, de manera despreocupada, pues se imaginaba que debía ser alguna carta del director, o algún informe no demasiado importante. Pero…con cada palabra que leía, su cara se desfiguraba más y más. Al final del escrito, sus ojos sorprendidos y asustados no podían despegarse del papel.

No podía creerlo. Estaba atónito.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a solicitar la custodia de su hija? ¿Así nada más? Como se atrevía a creer que podría tener a su hija después de haberla abandonado sin razón. Se sintió enojado. Muy enojado, pero también asustado. Sabía de lo que ella sería capaz. Y cuando algo se proponía kikyou… lo lograba.

Se quedó bastante rato allí sentado, en silencio. Con una expresión en el rostro totalmente diferente a la que tenía en un principio. Se moría por dentro, de pensar que tendría que ver a esa mujer frente a un tribunal, y someter a su pequeña a semejante situación. Si Kaoru ni recordaba a su madre, por supuesto que no querría ir a vivir con una mujerzuela. Él no lo permitiría. Por supuesto que no.

Regresó a su oficina de consulta como si fuese un ánima. Se introdujo en la oficina sin detenerse a inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo, para nadie de los que se cruzó en su camino. Se desplomó en su silla, tomándose la cabeza con las manos y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Lo que Kagome había logrado, al entrar en sus pensamientos, había sido borrar el doloroso recuerdo de Kikyou. Y ahora ¿Qué haría cuando se sentía tan vulnerable? Con ese vacío creciendo más y más en su pecho…se sentía vulnerable. Y se atrevía a pensar que Kikyou no vacilaría en pisotearlo con todo su desdén, como lo había hecho hace tres años, para hacerle el daño que fuese necesario.

Se enfureció aún más al descubrir que las lágrimas cegaban sus ojos. El dolor de pronto le subía por el cuerpo más fuerte que nunca y no pudo evitar llorar como lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo tras el abandono de Kikyou. Que imbécil se sentía recordándola y alojándola en sus pensamientos otra vez. Ella no se merecía estar en los pensamientos de un hombre de tan noble corazón.

Permaneció allí encerrado en su oficina durante horas, o almenos eso le pareció a él.

Esa tarde se sentía demasiado triste como para atender a cualquier paciente, de modo que le pidió a su secretaria que suspendiera todas sus citas por esa tarde. Y hubiese querido decir "para toda la semana" pero sabía que no podía dejar el trabajo por más de un día y además, tenía que superar esa situación y enfrentarse a ella como haría cualquier persona fuerte. Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para retener a su hijita con él, y de eso debía obtener toda su fuerza: de la imagen del pequeño y dulce rostro de su hija.

Según la carta, que la enviaba el abogado de Kikyou, ambos, ella y él se reunirían ante el juez para discutir la situación, sin embargo, en esa única cita no era probable que se decidiera el futuro de su hija. La citación era dentro de un mes, tiempo suficiente para hablar con su abogado e informarse acerca de sus derechos y apelaciones.

Durante el resto de ese día, se dedicó a caminar por la ciudad, un tanto abatido, pero la brisa del verano le daba fuerzas y calmaba sus problemas. Estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza de Tokio, cuando se percató de que estaba justo en frente del árbol en que había quedado de verse con Kagome aquel día, que ahora lo veía tan lejano. Dio un suspiro mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo y descubría que poco a poco se había empezado a teñir de suaves matices rojos y anaranjados. De modo que se incorporó decidido a dejar en esa banca todo su pesar y colmarse de energía para luchar por su hija.

Regresó al aparcamiento de su automóvil, que le quedaba a varias cuadras de donde se encontraba. Caminó un poco más tranquilo que antes y mientras avanzaba hasta su carro, la noche cayó sobre la ciudad y el cielo comenzó a alojar a unas pequeñas estrellas que titilaban juguetonamente.

Cuando llegó al carro, subió en él y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa para pasar con su hija el resto del tiempo hasta que fuese su hora de dormir. Lo que en ese momento cruzó por su rostro fue una sonrisa sincera, pues estaba decidido a que él no perdería el privilegio de llegar a casa después de un pesado día, y encontrarse con la sonrisa más linda que un padre puede encontrar.

**…**

_ ¿Ya te vas, Kagome? – le preguntó una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

_ Sí – afirmó ella con una sonrisa alegre- estoy cansada, muero por tener mi cama frente a mi y dormir.

_ Bueno, adiós, nos veremos mañana.

_ Claro

Terminó de guardar su uniforme en el casillero y tomando sus pertenencias, se marchó del lugar dispuesta a regresar a su hogar para dormir un poco. Con los exámenes se estaba sintiendo muy cansada y por lo tanto quería descansar.

Al salir de la cafetería se encontró con un cielo nocturno y caminó rumbo a la estación con paso calmado, mientras pensaba en cosas que la mantenían distraida mientras avanzaba. Cruzó la calle sin mucha atención y no se dio cuenta de que no había mirado hacia los lados, hasta que se encontró con un automóvil que frenó fuertemente empujándola al cemento duro y frío. Asustada se se encontró tendida en el suelo mientras veía que el conductor se bajaba rápidamente preguntando si se encontraba bien.

Le dolía la zona del golpe, que despues de todo no había sido fuerte, solo la había pillado desprevenida y de pronto comenzó a marearse, más por el susto que le había provocado la situación, que porque se encontraba dañada.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, fueron unos ojos luminosos y claros que se le quedaron gravados en la mente… Unos hermosos ojos dorados.

* * *


End file.
